Celui que j'ai choisi
by Lily-Nora
Summary: Defi de littlebeattle. " Entre ma famille et ma fierté, que dois- je choisir? " C'est la question que se pose Rose lorsque complots et préjugés viennent s'incruster dans sa vie quotidienne de sorcière à Poudlard.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ Rien ne m'appartient sauf deux ou trois perso car l'univers de sorcellerie appartient bel et bien à J.K Rowling._

_Bonjour à tous alors voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fic que j'ai déjà finie mais je posterais les chapitres tous en même temps normalement donc vous ne vous rendrez même pas compte du temps que ça m'a pris de tout écrire! En tout cas si vous aimez, remerciez Little Beattle, ma meilleure amie qui m'a donné ce défi à réaliser! Si vous cherchez une correctrice prenez la mienne elle est super! Sur ce bonne lecture!_

Prologue:

Lorsque vous devez faire un choix, vous devez décider de ce qui pour vous est bien et de ce qui pour vous toujours, est mal.

Pour moi, il ne faut jamais trahir ou blesser sa famille. Si c'est possible on doit l'aider à surmonter les épreuves de la vie. Entre membres d'une même famille on doit être solidaire même si on ne s'apprécie pas toujours.

**Conclusion:** Tourner le dos à sa famille, c'est mal.

Pour moi encore, on doit faire ses choix seul. Sans influence, le plus partialement possible, bref sans être influencer par des rumeurs ou par des personnes. Car les rumeurs sont souvent fausses et c'est ce qui donne naissance aux préjugés.

**Conclusion:** Ne jamais écouter les rumeurs ou les préjugés lorsqu'on veut prendre une décision, c'est bien.

Mais que faire lorsque pour prendre une bonne décision sans écouter les préjugés, on doit tourner le dos à sa famille?

* Doit- on suivre la première conclusion et laisser son opinion de côté pour ne pas blesser sa famille?

* Ou alors doit- on justement abandonner celle- ci pour clamer son point de vue? Pour pouvoir choisir en toute partiabilité?

Honnêtement, lorsque vous vous mettrez dans un pétrin comme le mien ne venez pas me demandez conseil car moi, de ce pétrin je m'en suis peut- être tirée mais à quel prix...

Finalement, il n'est plus question de choix ici. Non, il est question de sacrifice.

_Suspense... Que va- t- il arriver à notre chère Rose, hein?_

_Merci de continuer à lire si vous aimez,_

_Lily- Nora._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Coucou c'est moi! Dsl pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics mais le lycée me prend bcp de temps et je me suis concentrée sur cette fic! Bon sinon quoi dire à part que je veux des reviews pour savoir si ça plait ou pas! J'accepte les critiques de bon coeur, je ne suis qu'une débutante qui n'arrive même pas à la cheville de J.K. Rowling. Bon sinon voici le disclaimer:_

**Disclaimer: **( à partir de maintenant je ne le remettrai plus)

_Rien ne m'appartient à part le déroulement de l'histoire. Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf deux ou trois perso! ha ha! _

_Un mot de ma super correctrice:_

_Salut à tous!! Alors moi, c'est Lily la tigresse56. Vous pouvez retrouver quelques petis OS de ma composition sur mon profil, mais je me consacre surtout à la correction, et à la lecture, bien sûr. Vous pouvez retrouver aussi quelques délires de fin de soirées écrits avec Littlebeatle, sous le pseudo Littletigresse56. Délires et lemon au programme!! loooool._

_Me voila donc pour une nouvelle correction, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture..._

_A bientôt!_

**Celui que j'ai choisi.**

Chapitre premier:

_Première année, premier jour._

Je fis un dernier signe à mes parents puis ferma la fenêtre. Mon cousin et moi, on trouva un compartiment de libre puis nous commençames à discuter de tout ce que l'on savait sur Poudlard. Le chariot à friandises arriva et je ne pris qu'une chocogrenouille alors qu'Albus décida de prendre la moitié des friandises. Je ris, quoi que l'on fasse Albus restera Albus. Je restais tranquilement là à manger en regardant dehors. Mes cheveux roux ondulés mais disciplinés m'arrivaient aux épaules, mettant en valeur ma peau presque blanche. Je n'avais que onze ans et j'étais assez petite comme ma mère Hermione. Et cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'aurais bien le temps de grandir plus tard, non? Je venais à peine d'entrer dans l'adolescence!

La fin du trajet se passa sans emcombres et Hagrid, un ami de mon oncle Harry, nous conduisit au château à bord de barques magiques puisqu'elles avancaient toutes seules. Albus et moi étions proches depuis notre naissance et le fait d'être tous les deux inquiets pour savoir quelle serait notre maison nous rassura un peu. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à m'inquièter. Devant les portes de la grande salle, le professeur Longdubat, directeur de la maison Gryffondor nous renseigna sur le règlement des maisons. Je n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Tout cela je le savais déjà, je n'étais pas orgueilleuse j'étais juste réaliste! Quand votre mère vous fait lire l'histoire de Poudlard version détaillée trois fois sans parler des dictées ou des interro vous connaissez à peu près le reglement par coeur. Et puis le professeur n'allait pas me rappeler à l'ordre puisque que c'était un ami de mes parents et de ceux d'Albus.

Enfin, il finit son discours et nous pûmes entrer dans la grande salle. James lança un sourire supérieur à son jeune frère quand nous passâmes devant lui. La directrice, une certaine Lavande Brown ex- petite- amie de mon père je crois, fit signe au professeur de botanique, en l'occurence Neville, qu'il était temps de répartir les premières année dans les maisons. Celui- ci acquiesca et annonça dans l'ordre alphabétique les noms des éleves. Un garcon fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, un autre à Serdaigle, une fille à Gryffondor, une autre à Serpentard puis Neville dit un nom et toute la Grande Salle se tut.

Il n'était peut- être pas aussi célèbre qu'Albus mais le père de Scorpius était quand même connu. Et pas en bien. En tout cas, son fils n'avait pas l'air de faire attention au silence pesant de la pièce. En fait, je suis sûre que si tout le monde était parti en courant dehors, il serait resté tout aussi imperturbable. Il était un peu plus grand que moi en tout cas, c'est ce que je remarquais lorsqu'il me tapota l'épaule pour pouvoir accéder au tabouret. Il avait des yeux gris clair dans lesquels je suis sûre qu'on pouvait se noyer dedans. D'après ce que j'avais compris, le père de Scorpius avait été un Mangemort comme toute sa famille d'ailleurs. Mon père ne les aimait pas, il l'avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer sur le quai... Ma mère par contre c'était différent elle disait que lorsqu'il s'était engagé il était jeune et influencé par sa famille. Mais mon père persistait à dire qu'il fallait toujours se méfier. Dans ces moments- là ma mère se contentait de lever les yeux aux ciels pour me montrer à moi et à Hugo mon jeune frère à quel point son mari était buté. Je souris à cette idée.

Le jeune Scorpius lui avait du avoir des préjugés sur nous je suppose. C'était un peu à cause de mes parents et de mon oncle que ses grands- parents étaient en prison après tout... Je ne sais même pas si ses cheveux eurent le temps de toucher le Choixpeau que déjà il fut envoyé à Serpentard. La table de cette maison l'acclama alors que les autres élèves se contentaient de le fixer alors qu'il gagnait sa table. Moi, je le fixais, mais surement pas pour la même raison que les autres. D'autres élèves furent appellés mais je continuais toujours de fixer Malfoy.

Ce n'est que quand Albus fut appellé que je sortis de ma... Comment dirais- je? Ma transe. Oui, Ma transe. Je vis Albus s'asseoir sur le tabouret, tout tremblant. Mais quelques secondes plus tard il repris son sourire habituel lorsque le Choixpeau magique cria "Gryffondor" dans toute la salle qui s'était faite silencieuse en entendant le nom de Potter. C'est vrai qu'étant le fils de l'Elu, Albus allait avoir beaucoup d'amis ou d'admirateurs. Moi, par contre c'était différent, j'étais juste la fille des deux meilleurs amis de mon oncle. Je soupirais et ne réagis pas tout de suite lorsque mon nom fut prononcé. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et le professeur Neville me sourit comme pour me souhaiter bonne hance. Je lui rendis son sourire et attendit. Le fait d'entendre le choixpeau me parler dans ma tête me surprit. Mais je repris vite constance et écoutai ce qu'il me disait:

_" Hum, beaucoup de qualité, intelligente, courageuse rusée mais aussi de nombreux défauts entêtement, orgueil... "_

Moi, orgueilleuse! Bien sur que non! J'allais brûler ce paillason et on verra si je suis orgueilleuse! Non mais! Pour qui il me prend ce torchon?

_" Oui, oui, très orgueilleuse alors je dirai... "_

Passant de la pensée à la parole, le Choixpeau me surprit une seconde fois et je le professeur Neville me l'enleva de la tête, supprimant mes chances de piétiner l'objet ensorcelé.

" SERDAIGLE "

J'étais ravie. Même si mon père sera un peu déçu car je ne suis pas allé à Gryffondor j'allai dans la maison des plus intelligents. Je m'assis à côté d'un garçon de mon âge qui me semblait sympathique. Il se prénommait Jason. Nous discutâmes de choses anodines pendant le repas et je fis un souire désolé à Albus lorsque je remarquai que ce dernier me regardai d'un air déçu. Mon cousin avait toujours tenu plus que moi à être Gryffondor. Moi, tant que je n'allais pas à Serpentard les trois autres maisons me convenaient très bien. Ce n'est qu'au moment de sortir de table que je croisais enfin son regard. Il me fixait avec un sourire froid voire cruel. Je pris un air hautain et l'ignora lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi. Curieusement ma réaction l'amusa car il riait avant qu'il disparaisse dans les cachots. Tout en réflechissant, un préfet nous montra la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle était au cinquième étage et pour y accèder on devait répondre à une question. La salle circulaire était aérée et de partout les couleurs dominantes étaient le bleu et le bronze. Par les fenêtres, je pouvais voir les montagnes. C'était spendide! Je montai dans mon dortoir que je partageais avec deux pimbêches qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser.

_Première année. Hormis la rentrée._

Rien à signaler à part le fait qu'il a gardé la même attitude que le premier jour. Il a toujours son sourire bizarre lorsqu'il me regarde.

_Deuxième année._

Rien à signaler à part le fait qu'il s'amuse à se mettre à côté de moi à chaque cours pour qu'ensuite je puisse recevoir une leçon de James et d'Ablus comme quoi: " _**Il ne faut pas fréquenter un Malfoy Rosie!**_ " . Je suis sûre qu'il le faisait exprès!

_Troisième année._

Rien à signaler à part le fait qu'il continue comme les deux dernières années et qu'il me salue. Alors autant vous dire que mes deux cousins se font un plaisir de me demander si je suis amie avec lui! J'ai beau leur dire que non ils ne me croient pas! Sincèrement je hais Scorpius Malfoy!

Au fait, vous saviez que Lily et Hugo sont allés à Poudlard cette année? Tous deux à Gryffondor. Mon père a été soulagé lorsqu'il a appris pour Hugo. Non mais je vous jure, Serdaigle c'est pas la mort. Ma mère, elle au moins, me comprend.

_Quatrième année._

Rien à signaler à part le fait que Scorpius à la même attitude que l'année dernière mais qu'en plus de me saluer il me demande comment je vais et me fait la bise. Je le repousse mais il recommence! Et quand je lui demande la raison de son attitude il sourit. Je crois que je le hais. Autant vous dire que mon père a faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsque Hugo a cafté ça lors des vacances de Toussaint. Je hais mon frère. L'année dernière il avait tenu sa langue! Sans doute le début de l'adolescence.

_Cinquième année._

Rien à signaler sauf qu'il poursuit ses habitudes et qu'en plus il me parle. Quand je dis qu'il me parle c'est que l'on discute vraiment. Pendant les intercours. Vous me voyez moi en train de lui parler en cours? Moi, une Serdaigle? Non... Il s'assit toujours à côté de moi mais nous ne discutons qu'à la fin des cours. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'il détestait son rôle de préfet. Moi, j'aimais bien être préfète mais le fait que mon cousin James soit préfet en chef me saoulait car il n'arrêtait pas de nous séparer Scorpius et moi en nous envoyant patrouiller dans des endroits différents. Je hais James. Albus aussi est devenu préfet mais il ne nous sépare pas lui! D'un côté il n'aurait pas pu car nous sommes au même grade... Je hais mes deux cousins, mon frère et ma cousine Lily qui elle aussi commence à s'y mettre! Est- ce que j'ai toute la famille contre moi? Ah non, ma mère me dit de ne pas écouter les préjugés mais seule contre tous à Poudlard cela devient compliqué.

Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer que Scorpius et moi sommes amis. Non, nous sommes juste des... Connaissances? Sincerement, je ne lui parle pas souvent même si on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble mais c'est de sa faute à lui! Pourquoi se met- il toujours à côté de moi? Cette année s'est finie avec les célèbres B. U. S. E. S. J'attends avec impatience les résultats.

_Sixième année._

Cette année aurait du être meilleure que les autres car James quitte, enfin, Poudlard. Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Puisque mon grand cousin n'était plus là pour nous séparer Scorpius et moi, Albus, Lily et Hugo prirent le relais. Albus s'arrangeait pour se mettre à chaque fois à côté de moi en cours pour qu'ainsi Scorpius ne puisse pas le faire. Au début cela nous avait fait sourire puis Lily ou Hugo s'interposaient à chaque intercours pour éviter que je parle à l'héritier Malfoy. Au bout d'un mois, j'ai pété un câble et ai décidé d'éviter à tout prix Scorpius. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprecié car il ne m'a plus jamais salué ni adressé un sourire. Mais je m'en foutais, n'est- ce pas? On n'avait jamais été plus que des connaissances après tout! N'est- ce pas?

_Alors? Cool, non? Comment ça, non? Je rigole! Une review please! Bsx et à plus! :)_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci à littlebeattle et à Hilaidora pour leur review._

_Et nous voilà repartis pour un nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture!_

Chapitre deux:

_Septième année, premier jour._

Mes parents furent ravis lorsqu'ils apprirent que je fus nommée préfète- en chef. Depuis que je ne " fréquentais " plus Scorpius, s'il y avait eu frequentation à un moment, il n'était plus en froid avec moi. Je crois même qu'il m'avait accordé son pardon pour être une Serdaigle. Gros progrès! Depuis la première année j'avais changé. Mes cheveux roux ondulés m'arrivaient toujours aux épaules mais il étaient retenus à chaque fois par une pince. Je détestais les avoir détachés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Question d'habitude peut- être... Bien que j'étais depuis longtemps entrée dans l'adolescence et que mon corps avait changé j'étais toujours plus petite que les autres. C'est sûr que comparé à Albus qui mesurait un mètre soixante- dix- sept, mes un mètre soixante deux ne valait pas grand chose... Même Hugo me dépassait et pour Lily cela n'allait sûrement pas tarder! Un seul centimètre nous séparait!

Pendant ma sixième année je m'étais rapprochée de Jason qui était de la même année que moi. On était devenu amis. En tout je le considérais comme cela, moi. Je pense que Jason aussi. On trouva tous les deux un compartiment de libre et nous nous installâmes dedans. Nous mîmes nos robes de sorciers chacun notre tour puis je me rendis dans le wagon pour la réunion des préfets. Heureusement pour mon ami, des joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serdaigle vinrent lui tenir compagnie, à lui le capitaine de l'équipe. Il était poursuiveur et je dus admettre qu'il était très doué même si le Qudidditch n'était pas mon sport préféré.

Il y avait déjà quelques préfets dans le wagon. Notamment ceux de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Il y avait deux préfets de Gryffondor et un de Serpentard. Puis les autres arrivèrent, il ne manquait plus que mon homologue masculin. Je me demandais bien qui cela pouvait- il être. Ce n'était déjà pas Albus car il était là et il n'avait pas l'épingle des préfets- en- chef. Ce n'était pas celui des Poufsouffles car il ne l'avait pas non plus. Il ne restait plus que deux candidats: le préfet de Serdaigle et celui de Serpentard. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être celui de Serdaigle car les deux préfets- en- chef ne pouvaient pas être de la même maison. C'était impossible et interdit par le règlement pour qu'aucune maison ne soit favorisée. Donc, techniquement il ne restait plus que... Scorpius. Cette année allait être géniale, je le sentais!

D'ailleurs, le Serpentard entrait dans la pièce. Il avait beaucoup grandi comparé à moi. Si bien que lorsqu'il se mit à côté de moi, il me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Mais pourquoi n'étais- je pas aussi grande que mon cousin ou mon frère? Pendant une heure nous rappellâmes chacun notre tour les tâches à effectuer. Les préfets devaient se charger de faire respecter l'ordre du train jusqu'aux diligences tandis que nous devons regrouper les premières années dans un coin pour qu'ils puissent suivre Hagrid jusqu'aux barques. Sans parler du fait de vérifier que tout le monde était bien descendu du train. Nous n'avions jamais croisé le regard de l'autre. Ou du moins, j'évitais de croiser son regard de peur qu'il remarque mon embarras. Après tout, on ne s'était pas adressé la parole depuis maintenant presque un an.

Les préfets purent enfin retourner dans leur compartiments et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans la pièce. Lui... Et moi. Il eut un silence pesant. Je décidais enfin de croiser son regard et ce qu'y j'y vis me fit perdre la raison. Il semblait si triste à travers ses yeux gris. Je ne sais pas combien nous restâmes à nous dévisager mais pendant notre regard nous nous sommes rapprochés, ou plutôt, il s'est rapproché de moi. Je réalisais subitement ce que je faisais, aussi decidai- je de briser le " _charme_ ". En lui parlant.

" C'est parti pour une nouvelle année, hein? "

Les mots sonnaient faux dans ma bouche et je pense qu'il l'avait aussi remarqué car il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sortir du wagon. Exténuée par cet échange tendu, je m'allongeais sur le canapé qui était contre une fenêtre. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverrais à survivre à cette année avec Scorpius comme camarade des appartements des préfets- en- chefs. Que Merlin me vienne en aide par pitié!

Je retournai retrouver Jason et les autres qui m'accueillirent avec joie, voulant savoir ce que cela faisait d'être la nouvelle préfète- en - chef. Soupirant, lassée, je refermai la porte du compartiment bondé. L'année semblait déjà enrichissante en surprises... Entre mes amis qui m'ennuient et mon " ennemi " qui me fascine... Pff... J'étais mal partie!

Je distinguais à présent Poudlard. Je soufflais de soulagement et nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard. Autant vous dire qu'il y avait un boucan infernal! Tout le monde était ravi d'être de nouveau loin des parents donc loin des embrouilles familiales. J'étais assise entre Jason et un autre poursuiveur de l'équipe. On parlait stratégie dès le début du repas. Ou plutôt les membres de l'équipe parlait stratégie et moi j'écoutais la conversation, déjà lassée. Mais comme je suis une bonne hypocrite je n'arrêtais pas de sourire. Durant le repas, je croisais le regard de Scorpius qui me souriait comme s'il savait que la conversation m'ennuyait. Je lui jeta un regard noir et repris le fil de la célèbre conversation, au cas où on me demanderait mon avis.

Le diner se termina dans la même ambiance et les préfets emmenèrent les premières années dans les salles communes. Les autres élèves suivaient sauf moi et Scorpius. Comme nous étions tous les deux préfets- en- chef nous allions avoir des appartements privés tous les deux. Ensemble. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de me retrouver seule devant lui. Nous nous dirigeâmes devant la directrice qui nous attendait vers la sortie. Elle nous fit signe de la suivre. Nous montâmes jusqu'au quatrième étage. Contre un mur, une armure dorée était posée. La directrice se mit devant et claqua des doigts. La statue s'anima, s'inclina et demanda d'une voix rauque:

" Mot de passe?

- Pitié. "

La statue se réinclina puis se mit sur le côté pour laisser apercevoir une porte. La directrice l'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans une salle commune un peu plus petite que celle des Serdaigles. Les couleurs aussi avaient changé. Au lieu du bleu et bronze auquels j'étais habituée, la salle était d'un blanc et noir éclatants. Cela pouvait paraître froid comme pièce mais le feu de la cheminée de la pièce faisait voler sur les murs des ombres rouges. Il y avait trois portes. La premiere menait à une salle de bain que je devrais partager avec Scorpius comme pour la petite salle commune. Les deux autres menaient à deux chambres. La directrice prit congé et nous laissa seuls dans la salle noire et blanche.

Comme dans le wagon tout à l'heure, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Il eut un silence puis finalement, je me levais et partis dans ma nouvelle chambre. Elle, au moins, avait gardé les couleurs de ma maison. Je souris, un endroit familier me détendait toujours. Je pris un livre de ma valise et commença à le feuilleter en m'allongeant sur mon lit. Mais cela m'ennuya rapidement. Finalement, prenant mon courage à deux mains je bondis sur mes pieds et me dirigeai vers la petite salle commune. Il était là, en train de lire un livre lui aussi. De potions je crois. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Pendant tout ce temps il n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête. Je fixai le feu, attendant qu'il me parle. Mais il n'en fit rien aussi je decidais de prendre la parole la première, sans toutefois le regarder. Ce serait plus facile comme ça...

" Ecoute... "

Je fis une pause, réflechissant à ce que j'allais pouvoir lui sortir.

" Ecoute, repris- je, je sais que ces dernieres années, plus particulièrement la derniere ont été difficiles alors je tiens à m'excuser. "

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Je serrais les dents et attendis. Je fulminai car autant vous dire que j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pensait. Au bout de deux minutes je changeai d'avis et tournai mon visage vers le sien. Il en fit de même et je me perdis une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux. Ce n'est que quand il se decida, enfin, à m'adresser la parole que je revins à la réalité.

" C'est d'accord.

- Pour? "

Il fallait que je me souvienne de ce que j'avais dit un peu plus tôt pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire.

" J'accepte tes excuses.

- Oh. Merci. "

Je souris timidement puis voyant qu'il était presque miniut je me levai et annonçai d'une voix que j'aurais voulu neutre:

" Je vais prendre mon bain. On se voit demain? "

Il hôcha la tête et je partis chercher mes affaires de toilette dans ma chambre. Je pris également ma chemise de nuit et mon peignoir.

On peut que dire que la salle de bain était splendide. Elle était d'une luminosité éclatante et aussi immense. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus c'était que les murs étaient tous recouverts de miroirs. Le reflet de la lune éclairait la piece aussi bien qu'en plein jour grâce aux glaces. Le sol était carrelé dans un blanc si clair que j'aurais pu voir mon reflet. Et la baignoire! On aurait dit une piscine. Je fis couler de l'eau et choisis comme savon de la lavande. J'avais toujours aimé cette odeur. Elle me rappellait mon enfance. Plus précisement les vacances que j'avais passées en France, en Provence. J'avais huit ans et avec mon frère nous nous amusions à courir dans les champs de cette fleur le soir avant de rentrer dans le camping moldu que ma mère avait déniché. Bien sûr notre tente était magique mais je crois que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles en pensant à cette merveilleuse semaine que j'avais passé en famille. J'espérais que plus tard moi aussi j'aurais la chance de passer de si joyeuses vacances avec mes enfants. Je restai une bonne demi- heure dans mon bain chaud et ne me decidai à sortir que lorsque l'eau devint trop froide. Je séchais mes cheveux avec un sort et enfilais ma chemise de nuit bleue marine. Je me couvris de mon peignoir en satin et partis me coucher. C'est soulagée que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

_Des reviews please! C'est trop demander ou quoi?!_


	4. Chapitre 3

_CC c'est de nouveau moi! Merci à ceux qui continuent de lire ma fic mais j'aimerais que vous laissiez un commentaire s'il vous plaît! Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre trois:

_Reste de la Septième année._

Le réveil de ce matin fut... Douloureux. En effet, je tombais du lit aujourd'hui. J'avais toujurs été agitée la nuit mais de là à tomber... Enfin. Je me mis debout et cherchais mon uniforme. Je m'habillais en vitesse, voulant rapidement aller prendre mon petit- déjeuner. Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain et me peignais. Je me maquillais légèrement puis filais dans la Grande salle. J'aperçus Jason et m'assis à côté de lui. Il se demandai justement si j'avais son emploi du temps. Je répondis négativement en lui rappelant que c'était au directeur- adjoint de les distribuer. D'ailleurs le professeur était en train de le faire. Il arriva devant nous et nous les tendit puis en fit de même avaec les autres tables. J'étudiais la fiche avec attention et Jason me la demanda pour comparer avec la sienne. Je la donnais mais n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait. Car Scorpius venait d'entrer dans la salle. Se sentant observé, il se retourna vers moi et je détournai le regard. Mais je ne pense pas l'avoir berné car je rougissais comme une pivoine. Jason ne remarqua rien et en se levant il me proposa de l'accompagner en Potions. J'acquiescsai et nous sortîmes. Je sentais néanmoins le regard du Préfet- en- chef dans mon dos.

Comme nous avions notre cours en commun avec les Poufsouffles je ne le vis pas pendant deux heures. Ce qui fut bien et mal. Bien car comme ça je pus me concentrer sur la leçon ce dont j'aurais été incapable en sa présence tellement il me captivait. Mal car les minutes defilèrent très, mais alors, très lentement. Ayant déjà étudié la potion de guérison avec ma mère je la réussis avec brio mais cela m'importat peu. Lorsque la cloche sonna je fus la première à sortir du cours bien que je ne savais pas pourquoi le fait qu'il ne soit pas avec moi me préoccupait autant. Jason me retrouva dans la salle commune en train d'écrire sur un parchemin une lettre à mes parents. Deux de ses coéquipiers de Quidditch l'abordèrent aussi, il n'eut pas le temps de me poser la question qui lui brûlait aux lèvres. Je fus soulagée. J'aimais bien Jason c'était un bon ami mais il avait tendance à se montrer un peu trop collant. J'aurais apprecié qu'il me laisse un peu plus respirer de temps en temps.

L'heure suivante j'avais temps libre et la chance était avec moi car Jason decida qu'il voulait faire les qualifications de l'équipe de Quidditch à ce moment- là. Il me proposa de venir mais je déclinais l'offre prétextant un mal de tête. Je lui promis de me reposer et filais dans la salle commune noire et blanche. Il était déjà là. Je lui souris et lançais gaiement:

" Salut! "

Il me regarda attentivement puis me salua à son tour. Je remarquais qu'il semblait moins joyeux que moi. Comme il était en train de lire dans un fauteuil je m'assis sur l'acoudoir du meuble. Il ne sembla pas gêné par mon geste et continua sa lecture. Je pris de nouveau la parole la première en esperant que ce serait le dernière fois que je le ferais:

" Comment s'est passé ton premier cours?

- Très bien et toi? me demanda- t- il, poli.

- Pareil. J'avais Potions.

- Et moi Métamorphose.

- Cool. Qu'est- ce que tu lis?

- Un bouquin sur les Potions. Juste pour passer le temps.

- Oh. "

Il eut un silence mais il ne fut pas gênant. Chacun réflechissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire. En tout cas moi je pensais à ça. Mais je fus soulagée lorsqu'il trouva avant moi quelque chose à ajouter:

" Comment va ton frère? "

Je retirai immédiatement ce que j'avais dit plus tôt. Bien qu'Albus, Hugo et Lily avaient décidé de me ficher la paix cette année car j'étais Préfete- en- chef, les regards qu'ils lançaient à Scorpius étaient meurtriers aussi je doutais que ce denier se préoccupe de la santé de mon petit frère.

" Très bien. Pourquoi cette question?

- Oh, pour rien. "

Je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Et étant très curieuse je voulus savoir ce qu'il en était:

" Qu'est- ce qu'il a mon frère?

- Rien.

- Tu mens. Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore. J'exige des explications!

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes au même niveau toi et moi alors tu n'as pas le droit de me donner des ordres, répliqua- t- il d'une voix posée alors que la mienne était déjà dans les aigus.

- C'est mon frère! Je te préviens... "

Il colla un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres, je me tus immédiatement voulant savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça mais surtout car ce simple geste me plaisait beaucoup.

" N'ajoute rien. Cela ne servirait à rien. Les menaces ne te vont pas et je n'ai pas peur de toi. "

Alors là je fulminai. Comme ça, il n'avait pas peur de moi?! Je serrai les poings et criai dans toute la piece:

" DIS- MOI LA VERITE! QUE SE PASSE- T- IL AVEC MON FRERE?

- Rien. Absolument rien. "

Son calme m'exaspérait aussi j'haussai le ton, si c'était encore possible:

" TU MENS!

- Oui.

- Quoi?

- Oui, je mens. Tu as raison mais je ne dirais rien, desolé. "

Il n'était pas désolé du tout car il s'enferma dans sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres, fier de lui. Et moi... Moi, j'étais là assise sur l'acoudoir d'un fauteuil noir complètement hébetée et paumée. Reprenant mes esprits, je filais dans les couloirs marchant sans destination précise, réflechissant à... Devinez qui? Scorpius bien sûr.

Ce qui est bien quand vous êtes Préfète- en- chef, c'est que vous pouvez aller dans n'importe quelle salle commune. Aussi si vous cherchez votre frère alors que vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison que lui c'est très pratique. La salle commune des Gryffondors était gardée par le portrait d'une Grosse Dame qui se prenait pour une chanteuse d'opéra. Je lui souris et donna le mot de passe. Mon entrée fit taire le boucan de la salle. Je cherchai furtivement mon frère ou ma cousine. J'aperçus celle- ci et me dirigea dans sa direction. Je ne la saluai plus depuis qu'elle cherchai à m'éloigner de Scorpius mais je decidai d'être gentille, pour une fois:

" Salut Lily.

- Salut. "

Elle se demandai sans doute ce que je voulais et elle avait bien raison de se sentir mal à l'aise car si j'apprenais qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire j'allais lui faire sa fête!

" Dis- moi, tu n'aurais pas vu mon frère par hasard? demandai- je.

- Euh si... Il est dans son dortoir. "

Elle désigna un escalier et j'hôchai la tête en sa direction, montant les escaliers qu'elle m'avaient montrés. Je frappai à une porte indiquant cinquieme année. J'entendis des jurons étouffés et ensuite un oui un peu inquiet. J'ouvris la porte et pus admirer avec effroi la façon dont les garçons avaient decidé de ranger leurs affaires. Ou plutôt de **ne pas **ranger leurs affaires... Je fusilai mon frère des yeux et lui fis signe de s'approcher. Quand cela fut fait je fermai la porte. Hugo et moi, nous retrouvâmes donc seuls dans les escaliers. Je remarquai qu'il ne portait pas son uniforme alors que cétait un jour de cours. Bon, au moins j'aurais toujours une raison de le réprimander.

" Hugo...

- Oui?

- Dis- moi... Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, n'est- ce pas?

- Euh... Non pas specialement.

- Hugo J'aimerais savoir ce qui c'est passé avec Scorpius.

- De quoi?

- Hugo...

- Mais je n'ai rien fait! Je ne me suis pas interposé entre votre " amitié " !

- Tu mens!

- Ok, ok je lui peut- être parlé mais d'un côté tu ne m'avais pas interdit de le faire que je sache!

- Et que je sache, je t'avais demandé de le laisser tranquille!

- Très bien! C'est fini?

- Non! Dis- moi ce que vous vous êtes dit exactement! "

Mon frère blêmit et bafouilla:

" Rien... D'important. Ecoute je dois aller en cours dans dix minutes.

- Quoi? Comment ça rien d'important?! Hugo!

- Rien qui ne te concerne en tout cas, presica- t- il. Maintenant je dois me préparer. "

Exaspérée j'haussai les épaules et sortis, furibonde de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Au moins je savais qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Mais je ne savais pas quel avait été leur sujet de conversation. Mon frere avait dit " rien qui ne te concerne en tout cas " . Une façon de me dire de manière polie que ce n'était pas mes affaires et que j'avais dû paraître dans la conversation. Je regardai ma montre et me souvins que j'avais laissé mes affaires dans ma petite salle commune. Je retournais devant l'armure et lui donnais le mot de passe. Elle s'inclina et me laissa passer. J'avisais mon sac. Scorpius était à côté et me le tendit. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Autant en profiter.

" Qu'est- ce que mon frère t'a dit? "

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, il se renfrogna en faisant une petite grimace. Son si joli sourire mystérieux disparu laissant place à un visage neutre qu'il avait l'habitude d'aborder. Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de marcher à mes côtés. Je suis impatiente alors je décidais que je n'allais pas attendre la fin du cours pour lui reparler:

" Ecoute Scorpius je comprends que tu puisses lui en vouloir mais j'aimerais juste que tu me dises ce dont vous avez parlé. S'il te plaît.

- Je comprends. Mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Enfin... Pas directement.

- Que... Quoi? "

Nous nous installâmes à côté pour ce cours de Sortilèges bien que je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus. J'allais donc devoir lui tirer les vers du nez. Je pris un morceau de parchemin et écrivis:

_" Comment ça pas directement? Vous avez parlé de moi? A quel sujet?_

**Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Rose.**

_Bien sûr que si. Toi, mon ami et Hugo, mon frère avez parlé de Moi! Alors si ce sont Mes affaires! _

**Et bien demande à ton frère. C'est lui qui a voulu parler avec moi.**

_Scorpius, c'est à toi que je le demande. _

**C'est non.**

_S'il te plaît._

**Non**.

_Mais pourquoi?_

**Laisse tomber, Rose. Ce n'est pas important.**

_Alors pourquoi ne pas me le dire si ce n'est pas important?_

**Rose... Je ne dirais rien et ton frère non plus. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.**

_Jamais! Je veux savoir._

**Dans la vie on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut.**

_Oh arrête. Dis- moi ce qu'il en est qu'on en finisse!_

**C'est un non définitif, Rose. Tu devrais savoir que je ne reviens jamais sur mes décisions. Maintenant, écoute le cours.**

_Mais... "_

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir d'écrire ma phrase.

**" Ecoute le cours. Cette conversation est terminée.**

_Comme tu veux mais je n'abandonne pas! "_

Je tenais à avoir le dernier mot. J'avais toujours aimé avoir le dernier mot. J'écoutai donc le cours et je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours mais je remarquais que Scorpius semblait soulagé que j'ai abandonné la partie. Ainsi dont, leur conversation était peut- être plus importante qu'il ne le prétendait... Je notai cette information dans un coin de ma tête. La cloche sonna et Scorpius sortit si precipitament de la salle que je n'eus pas le temps de ranger mes affaires que déjà il était sorti. A coup sûr, il ne voulait pas que le sujet revienne sur le tapis. Tant pis! Il ne pourrait pas m'éviter éternellement! Je me dirigeai donc vers la Grande Salle.

Je m'assis comme à mon habitude à côté de Jason mais mon repas ne fut pas très copieux. J'étais déprimée et un peu inquiète aussi je dois le reconnaître. Scorpius n'étais pas à sa place habituelle. Il n'était nulle part en fait. A croire qu'il sèchait le dejeuner. Jason ne manqua pas de me ramener à la réalité. Il racontait la nouvelle tactique de Quidditch que lui et son équipe avaient mis au point tout à l'heure. J'étais comme ma mère, le Quidditch ne m'avait jamais vraiment passionné, aussi je ne comprenais pas le quart de ce qu'il me racontait. Et ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait que j'étais distraite. Au bout du compte, il finit par changer de sujet et nous discutâmes de la reprise des cours. Cette fois je participais à la conversation bien que j'aurais aimé aller dans ma chambre pour réfléchir et pour voir si Scorpius était dans la sienne aussi... Mais je trouvais que je m'étais déjà montrée très impolie ces derniers temps avec Jason. C'était mon ami et je le délaissais pour quoi?! Un mec qui changeait d'attitude toutes les cinq minutes? Je verrais Scorpius plus tard. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas là que le monde va s'arrêter de tourner! Tout en discutant avec Jason, j'oubliais peu à peu mon inquiètude même si elle ne disparut pas complètement.

Je prétextait avoir oublié des affaires dans ma chambre pour me séparer de Jason cinq minutes. Ses amis fous de Quidditch nous avaient rejoins et même s'ils étaient sympathiques ils me lassaient avec leurs discussion sur leur sport favori. Je donnai le mot de passe à la statue qui me laissa de nouveau passer après s'être inclinée. Il n'était pas dans la Salle Commune. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je frappai à la porte de sa chambre. J'atendis mais n'entendis rien. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais elle resta fermée. Ce qui techniquement était impossible car il n'y avait pas de verrou. Il avait dû jeter un sort à la porte. Il était donc peut- être derrière celle- ci. Je refrappai, histoire d'être polie avant d'enfoncer la porte. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, à ce que la porte s'ouvre à la volée laissant apparaître un Scorpius pas très content. Je perdis aussitôt mon courage et oubliai ce que je voulais dire quelques instants plus tôt. Devant mon silence, mon interlecuteur persifla:

" Oui? "

Que voulais- je lui dire déjà? Ah oui, ça me revient!

" Euh... Je peux te parler?

- Non! "

Et il me claqua la porte au nez. Au moins on peut dire qu'il est direct. Je restai cinq minutes devant la porte puis allai dans ma chambre, m'allongeant sur mon lit sans être vraiment consciente de ce que je faisais. Je réflechissais à son attitude. Mais qu'est- ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il soit si en colère? Que je sache, je n'avais rien fait de vexant pendant le cours de Sortilèges! Vraiment je n'y comprenais rien. Un coup discret mais ferme à la porte me sortit de mes rêveries. Je sechai mes larmes car oui, j'avais pleuré... Malgré moi. J'ouvris délicatement la porte et vis Scorpius sur le seuil. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais il se stoppa. Il avait sans doute remarqué mes yeux rougis car il annonça quelques secondes plus tard:

" Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être blessant.

- Et bien c'est raté, lancai- je, sarcastique bien que ma voix enrouée gâchai un peu l'effet. "

Il acquiesa et ma curiosité prit le dessus sur ma rancoeur:

" Et pourquoi ce si soudain changement de comportement? demandai- je.

- Pardon?

- Bien oui! D'un seul coup tu me fais la tête puis ensuite tu me claques la porte au nez pour enfin venir t'excuser! Il ya de quoi se poser des questions sur ta santé mentale! m'exclamai- je.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu te répètes.

- Parce que c'est vrai! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Hônnetement tu devrais oublier cette histoire avec ton frère.

- Mais enfin qu'est- ce qu'il a bien pu te dire! Je me le demande!

- Tu devrais abandonner.

- Pourquoi? "

Devant son air d'incompréhension je precisasi ma question:

" Pourquoi devrais- je abandonner? Donne- moi une raison d'abandonner! Une seule bonne raison et j'arrête!

- Tu me le jures? "

Houlà, cela allait devenir un terrain miné. Bon allez Rose! Pour une fois sois hônnete et jure!

" Oui, je le jure. "

Je savais que j'allais regretter ce serment. Je le savais, je le savais!

" Ok, tu dois arrêter car cela pourrait te blesser.

- Me blesser?!

- Ou plutôt blesser ton orgueil.

- Mon orgueil? Quel orgueil?! m'enervais- je. "

Non mais c'est vrai je ne suis pas orgueilleuse! Quand le comprendront- ils ça, les gens? Pff... Mais qu'est- ce qu'ils ont tous à me traiter d'orgueilleuse. Je fusillai Scorpius du regard et il rit. Il rit! Non mais vous vous rendez compte! Alors furibonde, je l'imitais. Je lui claquais la porte au nez mais son rire ne s'arrêta pas pour autant car je l'entendis jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. La bonne nouvelle dans tout ça c'est que sa raison n'était pas valable donc j'étais libre de pousser à bien mes recerches sur cette maudite discussion. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant je devais aller en cours de Métamorphose.

Le professeur Macgonagall étant morte deux ans auparavant, les cours de Métamorphoses étaient assurés par un nouveau professeur. Mr. Hacourt. Il venait d'Amérique. Des Etats- Unis pour être plus précise, je crois. Il était assez jeune comparé aux autres mais tout autant sévère si ce n'est plus. Ce cours devait durer deux heures et j'espérais sincerement que Scorpius viendrait se mettre à côté de moi mais ce fut sans doute trop demandé car lorsque le professeur débuta son cours, j'étais assise à côté d'un Jason très heureux alors que Scorpius était absent. Je me demandais où est- ce qu'il pouvait être. Je passais les deux heures suivantes à réfléchir aux raisons qui expliqueraient son absence même si j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite le professeur, juste pour montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves en temps que Préfète- en- Chef. Le cours d'aujourd' hui n'était que de la théorie et tant mieux car je n'aurais sans doute jamais été suffisamment concentrée pour changer quoi que se soit en une pelote de laine. De plus, cela empêcha Jason à m'adresser la parole. Je ne sais pas s'il s'apercut que j'étais ailleurs car il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer d'un air rêveur. Le cours se termina dès que le professeur nous donna pour la semaine suivante un parchemin à rendre sur la transformation d'un lézard en boîte de conserve moldue. Ennuyeux. Ma mère m'avait appris ça en deuxième année... Mais où était Scorpius?

_Quand comprendrez- vous que je veux des reviews? Pff!!!_

_Lily- Nora._


	5. Chapitre 4

_C'est encore moi! Qui voulez- vous que ce soit aussi? Merci à celle qui m'a laissé une review et tâchez de faire de même! Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre quatre:

Finalement, ce n'est que lorsque je vis les autres élèves sortir que je remarquais qu'aucun d'eux n'était un Serpentard. Je repensais alors à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Scorpius ce matin. Mais bien sûr! Il avait déjà eu Métamorphose! Comme tous les autres Serpentards d'ailleurs de septième année. Vraiment des fois je perdais la tête! C'est soulagée que je gagnais la Grande Salle, le cherchant des yeux. Jason du s'apercevoir de ma joie soudaine car il me fit cette remarque:

" Tu as l'air bien joviale aujourd'hui! "

Je lui souris. Oui, j'étais joviale. J'avais réussi à trouver la solution du mystère qui m'avait embêté pendant deux heures. J'étais soulagée qu'il n'ait pas été absent à cause d'un séjour à l'infirmerie. J'avouais que j'avais été un peu, un peu... Euh Inquiète? Bon ok, j'avais été inquiète! Mais c'est tout à fait normal! C'est mon ami! J'aurais été tout aussi inquiète si cela aurait été Jason! Mais oui... Enfin, je crois? Mais oui...

D'ailleurs en parlant de Jason il me pose une question je crois. Je relevais la tête en sa direction et il se répéta:

" Tu viens? On va être en retard à notre dernier cours. "

J'hochais la tête. C'était parti pour une heure d'arithmancie. Sauf que nous étions les seuls à être devant la classe encore vide. Je regardais ma montre et notais que nous avions un quart d'heure d'avance. Je fixai Jason sans comprendre, attendant une explication. Il me fit simplement un signe de la tête et je le suivis sans protester. S'i voulait me parler en privé il devait avoir une bonne raison. Nous arrivâmes dans les escaliers du dernier étage qui menaient à la très haute tour d'astronomie. Un endroit désert, en plein jour du moins. Non, vraiment vous avez déjà essayé de regarder les étoiles à quatre heures de l'après- midi? Je me disais aussi...

Enfin bref, mon meilleur ami s'arrêta enfin au milieu des marches et me regarda dans les yeux. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait l'air grave. Il était peut- être arrivé quelque chose à ses parents. Je tendis une main qu'il saisit et serra fort. Un peu trop d'ailleurs Je retins une grimace mais ne dis rien. J'attendis qu'il se jette à l'eau.

" Rose...

- Oui? "

Ce qu'il avait à me dire avait l'air important. Il parut gêné un instant puis dit d'un ton assuré:

" Sache que je suis désolé de ce que je vais te dire. Non pas que je le regretterai mais j'espère que l'on restera amis après ça.

- Mais enfin Jason... Qu'est- ce que s'est que ce cinéma? le coupais- je. Tu sais très bien que l'on restera amis quoi qu'il arrive! "

Il acquiesa et un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre se fit entendre derrière nous. Moi, je n'avais rien à craindre, j'étais Préfète- en- Chef mais si Jason se faisait prendre ici il risquait de gros ennuis. Je commençais à monter mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de lâcher ma main. Je fronçai les sourcils et persiflais:

" Grouille Jason! On va se faire coincer.

- Non, dit- il simplement. Il ne s'agit pas d'un professeur.

- Mais qu'est- ce que tu en sais? "

Je vis alors arriver Hugo, Albus et Lily. Mais qu'est- ce qu'ils fichaient ici? Ils hochèrent la tête en direction de jason et alors je compris. Tout n'était que machination depuis le début. Pour une quelquonque raison, il avait voulu m'attirer ici. Je fulminais et le montrais en leur jetant à tous des regards noirs. Dans l'étroit passage, ma voix claqua comme un coup de fusil moldu:

" J'exige que tout le monde retourne en cours. "

Mon frère leva un sourcil, amusé. Lil et Albus levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Jason soupira. Mais apparement aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention d'aller en classe. Je serrais les points et m'apprêtais à répéter mon ordre lorsqu'Albus prit la parole. Même deux marches plus bas que moi, il me dépassais. Je maudis Merlin d'être aussi petite et, levant la tête, lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui n'arrêta pas cependant ses paroles:

" Ecoute Rose. Si on est ici c'est parce qu'on tient tous à toi. En tant que frère, cousin, cousine ou encore ami. Et on ne ferait pas ça si on ne se sentait pas obligés de le faire.

- Mais obligés de faire quoi? l'interrompais- je agacée de ne rien comprendre.

- D'utiliser des moyens plus radicaux. On a essayé de te mettre en garde contre une certaine personne dangereuse... poursuivit Lily.

- Attendez! m'exclamai- je. Dangereuse? Scorpius n'est pas dangereux et vous le savez très bien! Vous vous laissez juste aveugler par les préjugés de vos parents tout simplement parce que certains membres de sa famille ont été du côté de Lord Voldemort!

- Car il a été élevé par ces mêmes personnes! hurla Hugo.

- Ca ne fait pas pour autant de lui une personne dangereuse! objectai- je.

- Tu vas nous laisser finir, oui! s'emporta Albus. Si tu ne t'éloignes pas de lui nous sommes obligés d'intervenir pour ta propore sécurité!

- Sécurité? Sécurité! Mais je ne cours aucun danger! protestais- je.

- Ecoute, on est prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour t'ouvrir les yeux... commença Lily en sortant sa baguette. "

Je les fixais un à un sans comprendre puis apercevant leur baguette je sortis vainement la mienne. Vainement car Jason me désarma sans mal et puis, de toutes façons une contre quatre je ne valais pas grand chose bien que je fusse douée. Je voulus crier mais Jason plaqua sa main contre ma bouche. Alors je me débattis bien que cela fut inutile car en tant que joueur de Quidditch depuis ses six ans, il était bien plus fort que moi. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait jeter un sort pour falsilfier ma mémoire. J'avais peur.

Peur d'oublier Scorpius. Peur d'oubier nos discussions, notre rapprochement depuis la premiere année. Peur d'oublier qui il était. Peur de perdre mon droit d'avoir ma propore opinion sur les gens qui m'entouraient. Peur de mon frère qui semblait croire que cela était juste. Peur de ma cousine Lily qui tremblait encore plus que moi car elle venait sans doute de réaliser dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée alors qu'elle partait en courant vers la sortie. Peur de mon cousin Albus qui allait sans doute me jeter un sort qui boulverserait ma vie. Peur de ce sort qui pourrait être raté et changer toute ma personnalité, ma façon de voir les choses. Peur de changer, moi. Peur de réaliser que mon meilleur ami, une personne en qui j'avais confiance me trahissait sans éprouver aucun remords, sans se préoccuper de ce que je pensais, de ce que je voulais. Peur de reconnaître que ces quatres personnes qui se disaient proches de moi allait sans doute briser ma vie, en changer le destin. Peur, tout simplement. Cette peur qui vous tiraille le ventre et qui vous paralyse devant le danger immédiat. J'avais peur de tout ça. Mais surtout j'avais peur de m'apercevoir que je tenais plus à Scorpius que je ne pouvais le croire.

Je commençais à pleurer mais des pas se firent entendre. Et ce n'était sans doute pas ceux d'une Lily qui prenait la fuite. Non, ceux- ci étaient plus précipités et beaucoup plus rapides. Je vis Albus et Hugo se retourner et sentis Jason se raidir. Je profitais de cette diversion pour mordre la main de Jason qui se hâta de dégager ma bouche. J'aurais pu crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. Jason ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise et je dus me débattre un peu plus férocement pour qu'il me lâche enfin. Autrement dit, je dus lui mettre un coup de poing dans le nez pour qu'il me libère. Même si je n'avais pas suffisamment de force pour le lui casser, dommage car il l'aurait bien mérité, ce fut suffisant pour pouvoir m'échapper de son emprise. Mon cousin et mon frère ne furent pas assez rapides et je détalais déjà quand ils comprirent que quelqu'un allait arriver pour les surprendre ici et leur demander une explication. Bien sûr, je ne dirais rien. Que se soit pour Lily qui n'avait fait que suivre son frère Albus ou pour le fait que le dit Albus soit impliqué dans l'affaire. Pour ce qui était de Jason, je crois qu'il valait mieux se taire.

La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue, en plus de me faire attaquer par ma famille et mon meilleur ami je veux dire, c'est que j'entrerai en collision avec la personne qui avait fait la diversion au bon moment. J'atterris sur les fesses et ne remarqua qu'à cette instant que cette personne m'était étrangement familière. Scorpius se pencha vers moi et passa mon bras au dessus de son épaule pour me relever. Ce qui considérant le fait que je fusse beaucoup plus petite que lui je pouvais à peine poser les pieds par terre même s'il se courbait. Je me lassai faire encore sonnée de ce qui venait de passer. Je l'entendis me murmurer:

" On s'en va. Je t'enmène à l'infirmerie. "

L'infirmerie. L'infirmière s'occuperait de moi. Elle posera des questions. Je ne pourrais pas lui donner de réponses. Je ne voudrais pas en fait. Question de fierté et peut- être un peu d'orgueil aussi en fin de compte...

" Non, protestai- je d'une voix faible alors que nous marchions en direction du lieu pour les malades.

" Ne commence pas Rose. Tu verrais ta tête, on dirait une morte. "

Cette fois je n'en découdrais pas. Au bout du compte, on atterrit à l'infirmerie. Il me déposa sur un lit et partit chercher l'infirmière. C'était également une nouvelle bien qu'elle fusse moins récente que Mr. Hacourt. Elle avait remplacé Mrs. Pomfresh il y a maintenant six ans. Elle était très sympathique bien que son habitude à nous prendre pour ses enfants m'agaçait. Elle arrivait avec mon sauveur, satisfait de lui derrière elle. Je fusillai celui- ci du regard quand Mrs Frifro eut le dos tourné. Il se contenta de sourire encore plus. Ce mec m'exaspérait.

" Et bien ma petite, qu'est- ce qui vous arrive? "

Vite une excuse. Un truc commun. Bidon mais passable. Oui! C'est bon! Un mal de ventre. Ou de tête. D'après Scorpius j'étais sans dooute pâle autant en profiter.

" Je ne me sens pas bien, tentai- je comme imitation d'un élève ayant mal à la tête.

- Hum, c'est vrai que tu es un peu pâlote. Tu devrais manger plus. Vous autres adolescents, vous ne savez pas vous nourrir, c'est un monde! "

Je soufflais, soulagée. Elle avait gobé mon excuse. Scorpius, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que je mente. J'aurais bien aimé lui dire de partir mais j'avais peur de le regretter après. L'infirmière me donna une boisson horrible que j'identifiais comme étant de la Nérolitine. Une potion contre le manque de glucides. Elle croyait donc que mon état était dû au fait que je ne mangeais pas assez. Bon, au moins je n'avais pas eu à trop mentir. Elle avait trouvé une excuse pour moi.

L'infirmière me laissa partir dès le médicament inhalé et je ne me fis pas prier bien que je titubais un peu en marchant. Je voulus aller en cours mais Scorpius ne me laissa pas faire et, me prenant par le bras, m'emmena dans nos appartements privés. J'avais beau protester il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il me posa, je dis bien posa car maintenant il me traînait presque. Non, oubliez le presque... Je fusillai mon " _sauveur_ " de tout à l'heure. Il n'y prêta pas attention et s'assit à côté de moi sans arrêter de me fixer. Ce que je lus dans ses yeux me toucha plus que je ne voudrais sans doute le reconnaitre. Il semblait vraiment inquiet et mon coeur ne fit qu'un tour dans ma poitrine lorsque je pensais au fait que son inquiètude était peut- être due à moi. Sans que je remarque quoi que ce soit, j'étais trop captivée par son regard, nos visages s'étaient rapprochés et je pouvais sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur ma joue lorsqu'il expirait. Ce contact me fit réaliser dans quel position on se trouvait. Nos lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre et aucun de nous deux ne semblait vouloir se dégager. Surtout pas moi...

Finalement ce fut lui qui franchit ces quelques millimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais son baiser fut très doux. J'ouvris mes lèvres permettant ainsi à notre baiser de se prolonger. Je me rendis à peine compte que je m'allongeais sur le dos sur le sofa blanc tellement j'appreciais le baiser. Je ne savais vraiment pas décrire les sensations que je ressentais tellement c'était merveilleux. C'était si merveilleux que j'en oubliais toutes mes préocupations. Le fait que quatres personnes proches aient voulu modifier ma mémoire, leur trahison, ma peur, ma curiosité sur la conversation que mon frère avait eu avec Scorpius. D'ailleurs, celui- ci avait commencé à passer une de ses mains sous la chemise de mon uniforme alors que l'autre tenait fermement ma main au dessus de ma tête. La seule main qui me restait était dans les cheveux du Préfet- en- chef. Alors que sa main à lui était sur mon ventre remontait vers mon soutien gorge, je gémis et brusquement notre baiser s'interrompit.

Je relevai soudainement la tête et recontra une nouvelle fois son regard. Cette fois, il semblait frustré. Il se remis en position assise sur le canapé et j'en fis autant. Je ne savais pas s'il s'était arreté parce qu'il regrettait ou parce que j'avais mal réagi, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, aucun de nous deux ne parla jusqu'au moment ou il souffla dans un murmure:

" Je suis désolé. "

Désolé!? De quoi? De m'avoir embrassée?

" Pardon? réussit à aticuler alors que mon coeur se brisait en deux.

- Je suis désolé, répéta- t- il. J'aurais pu t'éviter tout ça. J'étais au courant. "

Euh... Je suivais pas là... Comment aurait- il pu être au courant qu'on allait s'embrasser sur le sofa? Et que je sache, moi aussi j'aurais pu éviter ce baiser! Quoique je sais pas si j'aurais eu assez de volonté pour ça...

" Je savais ce qu'ils voulaient faire sauf que je pensais pas qu'ils auraient assez de cran pour ça! "

J'avais pas vraiment l'impression qu'on parlait de la même chose là! Qui sont ces _ils_?

" Vraiment je suis navré. Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps! s'exclama- t- il."

Je crois vraiment qu'on ne parlait pas du même sujet... Il vaudrait mieux que je sache de quoi il parle!

" Pardon? "

Il me regarda une minute comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose dans mon regard qui lui dirait que je suis prête à entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. Apparement ce fut le cas car il annonça d'une voix tout à fait calme cette fois:

" Ton frère m'avait dit ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Et il m'avait demandé... Non! rigola- t- il, amer avant de reprendre. Pourquoi rester diplomatique? Il m'avait ordonné de rester à l'écart de tout ça.

- Mon frère a fait quoi? réussis- je à articuler d'une voix aïgue. "

J'étais sidérée. Mon frère avec mon cousin et ma cousine ainsi que Jason avaient tout prévu! Du début à la fin! Et moi qui espérais qu'ils avaient agi sur un coup de folie collectif! C'était un cauchemar! Un horrible cauchemar. Comment avaient -ils pu penser pouvoir diriger mes pensées? Mes choix? Ma vie? Ils mériteraient une bonne correction!

" Ca va? Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça...

- Non! le coupais- je. Tu as bien fait. J'en ai assez qu'on me mente.

- Oui sans doute. "

Il eut un silence. Pas un silence pesant où chacun attend que l'autre commence à parler. Non, c'était un silence où chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Pour ma part, je réfléchissais à la façon dont je devrais réagir. Bien sûr, j'étais furieuse contre mon frère et mon cousin mais moins que contre Jason. Encore, de la part de ces deux premiers cela ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient voulu m'éloigner de Scorpius bien que cette fois- ci ils soient allés trop loin! Mais Jason... Non, pour Jason je ne comprenais pas C'était mon ami! Mon meilleur ami! Comment a- t- il pu oser me faire ça?! C'était impardonnable et je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à avoir suffisament de politesse pour écouter ses explications, s'il en avait bien sûr... Pour ce qui était de Lily, vu sa réaction je supposais que c'était Albus et Hugo qui l'avaient entrainée dans cette histoire. Je la plaignais... Un peu.

Finalement je me levais et partis en cours, enfin dans la salle du cours car il allait bientôt se finir, pour dire au professeur la raison de mon absence. Du même genre que j'ai sorti à l'infirmière tout à l'heure. J'espérais que je n'aurais pas à trop mentir comme avec Mrs Frifro. Je laissais Scorpius dans le salon noir et blanc et m'engageais dans les couloirs pour retrouver ma salle de cours. Ils étaient déserts, normal car ce n'était pas encore l'intercours. De toute façon, grace à l'infirmière je pourrais sécher tous les cours de l'après- midi. Et pour une fois, je trouvais ça bien.

Soudain à mes pas j'en entendis d'autres. Mais ceux- ci étaient plus précipités, plus vifs. Je n'y fis pas tout de suite attention. Ce n'est que lorsque Jason me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide que je m'étais dit qu'il fallait courir. Trop tard évidemment. J'étais coincée maintenant. Je savais que me débattre ne servirai à rien aussi quand il me relacha après avoir fermé la porte je lui fis face sans essayer de m'enfuir. Du moins pour le moment. J'attendis. Je le toisais lorsqu'il prit la parole d'un air contrit:

" Ecoute Rose... "

Je ne comptais pas lui faciliter la tâche. Loin de là en fait. Il l'avait bien mérité ce traître!

" Je suis désolé.

- De quoi? demandai- je, acerbe. D'avoir essayé de me falsifier la mémoire ou d'avoir trahi notre amitié? Ou peut- être les deux?

- Je... Je suis désolé pour tout ça mais... Mais on avait des raisons. On en a toujours d'ailleurs...

- Et en plus tu oses me dire que vos raisons sont valables ou qu'elles l'ont été? Personne n'a le droit de me dire ce que je dois penser ou faire c'est clair?! hurlais- je.

- Je...

- Et ne me sors pas d'excuses! Il est hors de question que je les avale! Maintenant laisses- moi passer! "

Devant ma soudaine fureur, il s'exécuta et je pus enfin donner mon excuse au professeur qui transmettra le message à ses collègues pour que je n'ai pas à sortir de ma chambre à nouveau. Tant mieux car je n'avais pas envie de causer à quelqu'un là. Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Pour la deuxième fois de la journée mon ex- meilleur ami venat de me decevoir. Il y a de quoi s'enerver! Lasse, je rentrai au salon où se trouvait encore Scorpius.

_Des reviews! Des reviews! S'il vous plaît!_

_Lily- Nora._


	6. Chapitre 5

_Coucou c'est toujours moi! Pour les reviews, merci à :_

_- Caella qui fait des reviews courtes mais des reviews tout de même alors je te dis un ENORME merci!_

_- Ely Malfoy pour son compliment._

_- Missdagane que vous pouvez remercier pour avoir ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu!_

_Vous voyez! C'est pas si compliqué de laisser un commentaire même s'il est minuscule ça fait toujours plaisir!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

Chapitre cinq:

Encore furieuse je balançai ma robe de sorcière dans un fauteuil et m'assis à côté de mon homologue. Celui- ci haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et, soupirant, je lui racontai ma dispute avec Jason. Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre et je l'en remercie car c'était déjà suffisament difficile de mettre mes sentiments sur des mots sans qu'il vienne poser des questions. Vraiment je trouve que comparé à ma famille, Scorpius est meilleur pour ce qui est d'écouter. Sans m'en rendre compte je sombrais dans le pays des rêves, même si pour moi c'était plutôt celui des cauchemars...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me reveillais dans ma chambre. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus pour le moment. Je venais de faire un cauchemar. Le plus horrible de tous. Toute ma famille était contre moi, ça je le savais mais cette fois dans mon cauchemar elle m'obligeait à faire un choix. Elle ou Scorpius? Ma famille ou mon ami? Les préjugés ou la justice? Tellement desarçonnée, je n'avais pu choisir et au final je me retrouvai seule. De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour je me retrouverrai seule. Bien sûr j'étais quelqu'un d'assez solitaire mais je n'étais jamais seule. En cas de problème je pouvais toujours compter sur quelqu'un. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Maintenant c'était différent. Jamais plus je ne pourrais regarder Albus, Hugo ou Jason sans avoir l'envie de sortir de la pièce où ils se trouvent. Comment allais- je supporter mon frère lorsque je rentrerai à la maison en fin d'année? Comment?! Et pour les repas de famille? Et en cours avec Jason? Bon là ce serait plus facile car il me suffirai de l'éviter mais je ne pourrais pas tout le temps éviter mon frère et mon cousin, non? Non...

Quand ce qui est de Scorpius. Je ne savais plus comment réagir avec lui. Bien sûr je lui en était reconnaissante de m'avoir secourue mais il aurait pu m'avertir et jamais tout ceci ne serait arrrivé! C'était mal de remettre la faute sur lui je le savais. En fait, c'était moi qui avait tout déclenché. Par ma faute ma famille allait être brisée, si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Brr... J'avais dormi toute habillée et voilà le résultat! Je jetais un sort à mes vêtements pour qu'ils ne soient plus froissés. En deux jours, les événements m'avaient dépassé! Peut- être devrais- je garder le _statut quo_ pendant un moment sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer quelle sera la situation à la fin de l'année! Ou plutôt si, j'imaginais très bien... Aussi je decidais d'éviter tout le monde le temps de prendre une decision pour moi. Si mon cauchemar devient réalité, qui choisirai- je? Car à tout prix je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule... Oh ça non!

Eviter tout le monde fut aussi difficile que je l'avais envisagé. Mon frère avait été le plus facile à ignorer car en fait lui aussi m'ignorait ou plutôt me toisait... Grand bien lui fasse moi, ça m'arrangeait! Avec Albus et Jason cela devint presque une course- poursuite... Etant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans ma classe je devais me dépêcher de sortir de cours avant eux et d'arriver juste au moment où le professeur disaient aux éléves d'entrer. Mais le plus dur fut d'éviter Scorpius, car pour lui, je lui devais d'être reconnaissante et l'ignorer n'est pas la meilleure façon de le remercier... Mais au bout d'un moment alors que j'en avais assez que tous les matins et tous les soirs il tappait contre ma porte de chambre me demandant ce qui n'allait pas, je lui avais dit que pour l'instant je préferais garder mes distances avec tout le monde pour avoir les idées claires. Je crois qu'il n'a pas été vexé mais ce serait difficile d'en jurer car il ne laisse presque jamais rien paraître!

J'avais donc au bout d'un mois réussi à éviter tout le monde. Le point positif dans tout ça c'est que j'avais beaucoup de temps libre aussi je pouvais réfléchir tranquillement. Le point négatif dans tout ça c'est que j'avais beaucoup de temps libre et que je n'arrivais pas à prendre une décision! Vraiment j'en étais toujours au même point que début septembre. Le seul point qui avait changé c'est que j'avais remarqué que la présence de Scorpius me manquait plus que celle de Jason. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. C'était juste parce que j'étais dans une période difficile où j'avais besoin d'être écoutée mais il était hors de question que j'aille vers Scorpius maintenant car si je faisais cela, cela signiferait que je decidai de choisir Scorpius et de laisser de côté ma famille... Or, je n'avais toujours pas arrêté mon choix.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et fut surprise lorsque je remarquai que Scorpius regardait mes notes par dessus mon épaule. Il n'y avait rien d'interressant à part mes devoirs de métamorphose et je savais qu'il les avait déjà fait puisqu'ils les avait finis hier. Bien que je ne lui parlais plus, cela ne m'empêchais pas d'être dans la même pièce que lui! Bien que la conséquence, due à ce fait, c'est que maintenant je m'habituais à sa présence et cela ne me déplaisait pas! Mais qu'est- ce qui m'arrivait?

Rangeant mes notes dans mon sac, je me levai et partis à la bibliothèque. Lui comme moi n'avions jamais parlé du baiser. D'ailleurs pour ça il aurait fallu que l'on se parle tout court! Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Passant devant la bibliothécaire qui me regarda bizarrement je me dirigeais vers le rayon des livres de Potions. Je n'avais pas de difficultés dans cette matière mais comme j'avais besoin de réfléchir dans un lieu où je ne saurais pas tenter de briser le silence que je m'étais moi- même imposé, j'avais opté pour la bibliothèque où ce samedi persque personne n'était, car la plupart profitait de ce week- end pour faire la grasse- matinée. Pas moi. Ma mère m'avait toujours appris à profiter de mes journées et puis comme ça j'avais plus de facilité à reprendre le début de la semaine!

Je passais une heure à peser le pour et le contre puis finalement je m'arrêtais sur le _statut quo _et décidais de continuer à ne parler à personne. Ce qui allait être difficile mais comme je savais que rien n'était impossible, je pensais pouvoir le faire. Je rentrais dans la grande salle bondée à une heure de l'après- midi, où tout le monde mangeait. J'avisais une place à côté d'une de mes anciennes camarades de chambre. D'après mes souvenirs, elle ne m'avait jamais fait de tort et elle était considérée comme quelqu'un de timide mais de bienveillant. Je lui souris en m'asseyant à ses côtés et déjeunait en silence.

Maintenant tout le monde était habitué à mon silence presque constant. Bien sûr, je parlais quand c'était nécessaire. En cours par exemple ou pour faire mon devoir de Préfète- en- Chef. Mais comme moi et Scorpius n'étions pas des personnes à croiser lorsqu'on était en colère, il y avait eu peu de grosses bêtises cette année. Quoique je devais admettre que je n'avais jamais vu Scorpius perdre ses moyens. Je l'avais vu en rogne mais jamais jusqu'à ce point là, alors qu'à moi, cela m'était arrivé souvent cette année! Il faut dire que je n'avais pas été gâtée!

Je finissais mon fruit pour ensuite retourner dans ma chambre. Alors que je franchissais le passage gardé par la statue dorée, je fis tomber un de mes livres. Grommelant, je le cherchai à tatillon quand une voix me fit sursauter:

" Qu'est- ce que tu fais? "

C'était Scorpius il voulait sûrement rentrer se reposer dans sa chambre lui aussi. Il me regardait comme si j'allais m'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre et cela me fit un peu peur. J'étais tellement stupéfiée de le voir si inquiet pour moi que sa question me revint un peu tard.

" Euh... J'ai fait tomber mon livre.

- Il est à tes pieds. "

Je jetai un coup d'oeil par terre pour remarquer en effet qu'il était bien là.

" Ok, merci. "

Je le ramassais pour le laisser passer rapidemment. Il me fit un discret sourire avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ce sourire bien que presque inexistant, changea toutes mes motivations que j'avais pu prendre avant cette entrevue. J'avais fait mon choix. Je choisissais Scorpius car il avait été là au bon moment, j'appreciais sa présence et surtout c'était le seul qui ne m'avait pas déçue, qui ne m'avait pas trahie. Heureuse d'avoir, enfin, fixé mon choix je partis d'un pas léger prendre mon bain. Je le fis couler et en attendant je chantonnais. J'avais toujours aimé chanter mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pratiqué. Je préparai mes affaires. Je décidais de mettre en pyjama bien qu'il n'était que deux heures de l'après- midi. Je n'avais rien envie de faire alors j'allais sans doute lire...

Mon bain devait être prêt maintenant car je venais de finir ma troisième chanson. Je pris mes affaires et allais les deposer dans la salle de bain. Je stoppai les robinets et me rendant compte que j'avais oublié ma brosse à cheveux, je retournai la chercher dans ma chambre sans pour autant arrêter de chanter. Mais, lorsque je voulus retourner dans la salle d'eau, je remarquais Scorpius qui me regardait, les bras croisés, négligemment appuyé contre le pan de la porte de ma chambre. Je me stoppais net dans les paroles de ma chanson et demandais, un peu déroutée de sa presence ici:

" Qu'est- ce que tu fais là? "

Ok, j'aurais pu prendre un ton plus amical puisque je venais de _le_ choisir mais je n'aimais pas être prise au dépourvu et là c'était ce qui s'était passé!

" Je t'écoutais. "

Alors, soit il le faisait exprès ou alors il était con. Ou bien les deux à la fois. J'optais pour la dernière solution car comme cela j'allais pouvoir me défouler sur lui!

" Et bien va- t- en le spectacle est terminé! lui dis- je tandis que je lui passais devant.

- Pourtant j'ai payé pour un concert d'une heure... plaisanta- t- il. "

Le hic c'est que je détestais qu'on m'écoute chanter, or c'était précisement ce qu'il venait de faire, sans mon avis, et il osait en rajouter une couche! Ne sachant pas quoi lui balancer à la figure, je lui claquais la porte de la salle de bain au nez en espérant l'avoir cassé. Le rire étouffé me donna des remords... J'aurais du la claquer plus fermement. Mais bon, je m'installais dans mon bain et essayais de détendre mes muscles crispés. Prenant de l'inspiration je plongeai toute entière sous l'eau.

_Des reviews! Encore et toujours!_

_Lily- Nora._


	7. Chapitre 6

_Alors comment va? Pas trop fatigués de lire ma fic? Ouf! Je tiens à dire que je suis navrée pour le retard que j'ai pris, je vous prie de me pardonner! S'il vous plait! Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre six:

Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour deux raisons.

La première était que j'avais mal dormi puisque le fait d'avoir enfin choisi m'avait balancé les conséquences de ce choix en pleine face dans mon rêve. C'est- à- dire le rejet de ma famille. Bien que j'étais quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, cela me serait sans doute difficile de les laisser en retrait de ma vie. Mais d'un autre côté j'en avais assez qu'on commande ma vie sous pretexte que Scorpius n'était pas assez bien pour être mon ami. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse choisir les personnes avec qui je passerais mes soirées entre amis ou bien alors juste les personnes avec qui je m'asseois pour manger! Et le seul moyen avec ma famille, c'était de couper les ponts. Mon père détestait les Malfoy, ça je pense que toute la famille le sait même le vendeur de la gazette au ministère. D'un côté c'était normal, car le père de Scorpius l'avait snobé pendant toute son adolescence mais cela ne voulait pas dire que son fils était comme lui!

Sinon il y avait une autre solution, je pouvais couper les ponts non pas avec ma famille mais avec Scorpius et ma façon de penser ce qui était pour moi quasiment impossible...

Mais l'on s'éloigne du sujet, on parlait de mon réveil! Bref la deuxième raison c'est que je me suis pris un litre d'eau glacée sur la tête! Oui, moi aussi j'étais surprise! Ne pouvant n'y avoir qu'une personne qui pouvait accéder à ma chambre de si beau matin, je hurlais de toutes mes forces:

" Scorpius! Ramène- toi si tu es un sorcier! "

Mais seul le bruit de mes cheveux dégoulinant me repondit. Fulminant de rage, je pris ma baguette, secha mes cheveux et mes vêtements pour ensuite me diriger vers la chambre du malfaiteur. Celle- ci était ouverte ce qui signifait sans doute qu'il me savait capable de défoncer sa porte. Voilà enfin une pensée intelligente! Non parce que celle de me reveiller avec un seau d'eau n'était **pas **futée! **Pas du tout même**! Je savais pas pourquoi je l'avais choisi d'ailleurs! Enfin si je le savais mais... Oh!!! Pourquoi avait- il fait ça?!

Comme il fallait s'y attendre la chambre était vide. Foutu trouillard! J'attendis les bras croisé qu'il daigne se montrer mais n'étant pas patiente, au bout de dix minutes, je m'enervais de plus belle:

" Espece d'imbécile, montre- toi! "

Je serrais ma baguette et me préparais. J'aperçus rapidement le seau lévitant qui se dirigeait vers moi. Sans perdre une seconde, j'activais le sort du bouclier et l'eau ne m'atteint pas. Trionphante, je désactivais le sort et criais dans toute la pièce:

" Cette fois tu ne m'as pas... "

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. En effet, je venais de me recevoir un torrent d'eau encore plus glacée que tout à l'heure. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je compris. Le seau que j'avais reussi à éviter n'avait été qu'une distraction et j'étais tombée dans le panneau. Comme une débutante. J'entendais très bien son rire derrière moi et je fis volte- face, mais il ne se departit pas de son rire pour autant. Je me jetais sur lui en lui hurlant dessus, me fichant du fait que je sois trempée.

Je ne sais pas comment mais nous nous retrouvâmes à nous balancer des polochons à travers la pièce comme des gamins. Finalement, il m'attrappa et je me retrouvais allongée à côté de lui sur le lit. Je voulus me tourner vers lui mais je tombais, l'entrainant avec moi dans ma chute. J'éclatais de rire et lui aussi. Cela faisait du bien de rire avec lui, cela faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps en fait. Mais les seaux d'eau me revinrent en tête et tentant d'arrêter mon fou rire je lui posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres:

" Mais... Pourquoi as- tu fais ça?

- Fais quoi? dit- il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. "

Je lui jetai une oeillade et il battit en retraite:

" Ok, ok, je voulais juste stopper cet air glacial entre nous!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ton rire m'a manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. "

Il eut un silence géné car ces mots pouvaient être interprétés de differentes manières. On le savait tout les deux. Puis, sans que je sache qui avait commencé à rapprocher ses levres de celles de l'autre nous nous retrouvâmes en train de nous embrasser. Cette fois je voulais qu'il dure plus longtemps car j'en avais envie. Son baiser fut aussi doux que la sensation de la soie sur la peau et aussi passioné que le premier que nous avions échangé. C'était un mélange des deux extrèmes et cela donnait un mélange succulent à déguster!

Comme une demi- noyée desespérée j'eus l'impression de m'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. En tout cas, je devais lui faire de l'effet car je me retrouvais sous lui sans comprendre et ses deux mains étaient en rain de m'enlever ma chemise de nuit pendant que moi, je tachais de lui oter son haut de pyjama. J'étais mainteant presque nue devant lui et comme si je ne faisais que cinq kilogrammes au lieu de cinquante- sept, il me posa sur le lit et j'en profitais pour lui enlever son pantalon. Mes cheveux mouillés me donnèrent froid mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je frissonais... Nous nous débarrassames du reste de nos vêtements et fîmes l'amour. C'est toute heureuse que je m'endormis dans le lit de mon amant. _Celui_ que j'avais choisi...

Le réveil fut froid. Froid car contrairement à ce que je m'attendais le lit était vide. Je sortis du lit en prenant le drap avec moi et me mis à la recherche de mes affaires. J'étais surprise d'être aussi calme. Après tout cela avait été ma première fois et pourtant je n'étais ni surexcitée ni super heureuse j'étais juste... Bien. Etonnant, non? Bref, j'étais bien. Mais je voulais savoir où était passé mon petit- copain. Car c'était bien ce que nous étions maintenant? On a couché ensemble donc en toute logique je peux le considérer comme mon petit- ami. Oui... Malheureusement, parcourir le château à sa recherche seulement vêtue d'un drap serait destabilisant, aussi je decidai de me vêtir avant. Je dénichais mon uniforme et je fus prête en cinq minutes. Je me recoiffais légèrement et alors que j'essayais de les lisser avec mes doigts, j'abandonnais la partie et leur jetais un sort, na!

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs à part quelques premières et deuxièmes années. Les autres devaient sans doute profiter de ce dimanche d'automne sans pluie à Pré- au- Lard, ce qui m'arrangeait. Au moins, puisqu'il n'y a que des petits je pourrais reconnaitre Scorpius dans une pièce rien qu'à cause du fait qu'il dépassait les premières et deuxièmes années d'au moins une tête. Il faut dire qu'il était tellement grand! Ou alors c'était moi qui était petite, je ne sais pas... Mais il était bien plus grand que la plupart des autres élèves même des septièmes années!

J'entrais dans la Grande Salle mais ne le vit pas. Je me dirigeais vers un groupe de deuxièmes années chahuteurs et leur ordonnai d'une voix sèche:

" Faîtes moins de bruit! Il y a des personnes qui travaillent! Si vous voulez vous defouler, allez dans le parc, compris? "

Un des garçons me regarda de travers jusqu'à ce qu'il voit mon insigne. Comme je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé cette année à cause de mon long silence presque constant c'était plus Scorpius qui avait stoppé les blagues provoquées par des pertubateurs, aussi il était normal que ce garçon ne sache pas que j'étais Préfète- en- Chef. Je vis son visage changer lorsqu'il comprit à qui il s'adressait alors prenant un sourire hypocrite je demandais:

" Vous n'auriez pas vu l'autre Préfet- en- Chef? "

Ils secouèrent tous la tête négativement avant de sortir, sans doute pour aller dans le parc ou dans leur salle commune. Je soupirais, mais où pouvait- il être? Peut- être à la bibliothèque... J'y allais de ce pas mais fut clouée net lorsque je vis Jason arriver dans ma direction.

La première pensée qui me vint fut: " Merde! " Mais je n'avais pas le temps ni la possibilité ainsi que l'humeur de l'éviter. J'avais suffisament fui.

" Qu'est- ce que tu veux? demandai- je sèchement. "

Peut- être un peu trop. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si je venais de me réveiller seule dans mon lit...

" Tiens! Tu as une langue maintenant, c'est nouveau! "

En fin de compte non... J'avais pris le ton qu'il fallait.

" Qu'est- ce que tu veux? répétais- je cependant plus agressive.

- Te dire que tu dois faire un choix. Tu ne pourras pas toujours être au centre, Rose. C'est impossible et tu le sais. "

Oui, je le savais. Et ce depuis bien longtemps et j'avais même fait mon choix. Et je n'avais pas choisi ce qu'il souhaitait. Peut- être serait- il arrivé plus tôt, j'aurais opté pour ma famille mais c'était trop tard. J'avais trop conscience de ce que ce choix impliquerait: le mépris des gens issus de famille de mangemorts, le fait d'épouser quelqu'un qui trouverait cela normal et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Et si choisir Scorpius signifiait quitter ma famille, la trahir alors je le ferais. Les Sang- pur ne sont pas les seuls apparemment à tenir compte des préjugés.

Jason s'éclaicit la gorge pour montrer son impatience. Décidement encore un défaut à lui rajouter à celui- là... Je le haissais de plus en plus dis donc!

" Bien, maintenant que ton message est passé tu peux partir.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies compris...

- Détrompes- toi, j'ai tout à fait saisi. Ma famille ou mon... Ami. Message reçu cinq sur cinq! Maintenant dégages, tu n'as rien à faire dans les couloirs!"

Jason partit non sans m'avoir toisée de la tête aux pieds préalablement. Pauvre type! Je m'étais bloquée sur le mot Ami car j'aurais voulu qualifier ma relation avec Scorpius différement que de l'amitié mais je ne savais pas ce que pour lui notre aventure d'hier signifiait...

Reprenant mon but initial en tête, je parvins, enfin, à la bibliothèque. Mais elle était fermée donc à moins qu'il ne soit devenu directeur cette nuit, Scorpius n'y était pas. Soupirant, je retournais dans la salle commune que nous possédions tous les deux. Et il y était! Je restai figée sur place tellemet j'étais surprise. Lui, il me regardait fixement depuis que j'avais fait un pas dans la pièce. Prenant le peu d'assurance qui me restais devant cette situation gênante. Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas du tout assurée! Je m'approchai de lui et souris.

" Salut, dis- je. "

Hum... Pas très original mais je n'avais pas mieux en reserve. En tout cas, cela le fit sourire. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, je me retrouvais en train de l'embrasser la minute d'après. Cela me rapela la nuit que j'avais passée avec lui et je fus... Bien. C'était le mot... Bien. J'étais bien avec lui et pour la toute première fois dans ma vie j'étais sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Finalement, il interrompit notre baiser et me chuchota à l'oreille:

" Salut. "

Je ris, il avait toujours eu plus d'imagination que moi!

_Une review please et encore désolée pour le retard!_

_Lily- Nora._


	8. Chapitre 7

_C'est toujours moi! Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre sept:

Le mois qui suivit fut beaucoup plus joyeux, pour moi en tout cas... Je crois en effet que ma famille commençait à comprendre le choix que j'avais fait bien que Scorpius et moi n'avions pas annonçé officiellement que nous étions ensemble. En effet, bien que nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble nous ne nous embrassions pas en public car je voulais que ma famille apprenne la nouvelle de ma bouche et non de celle de Jason, de mon frère ou de mon cousin. Je tenais à affronter mes parents en face car même si je n'étais pas Gryffondor, je ne voulais pas agir en lâche. Ca non.

Aujourd'hui tout le monde était d'humeur fêstive, car dans trois jours, c'était les vacances de Noël. Donc tout le monde était joyeux... Sauf moi. Je ne souhaitais pas rentrer fêter Noël à la maison car je savais que l'ambiance serait tendue, trop tendue. Je préfèrerais rester ici avec Scorpius mais il faudrait bien un jour ou l'autre que j'affronte mes parents. Je comptais leur annonçer pendant ces vacances et je savais que le moment était mal choisi mais... Mais je ne pouvais reculer le moment fatidique plus longtemps. Chaque nuit je faisais des cauchemars à propos de cela et je me réveillais en pleurs dans les bras de mon si beau amant. Alors je voulais que cela cesse car... Je ne supportais plus ces cauchemars.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et Scorpius leva la tête de son devoir de Métamorphose. Nous étions dans la bibliothèque en cette fin d'après- midi de Décembre. Dehors, il neigeait et sur le rebord de la fenêtre des oiseaux s'y étaient réfugiés attendant sans doute que le vent glacé disparaisse pour retourner dans leur nids. Mon amoureux suivit mon regard, me regarda dans les yeux puis posa la question qui me dérangeait le plus:

" Qu'est- ce qui ne va pas? "

Je resoupirai et après quelques instants de silence, lui répondis bien qu'il devait se douter de la réponse:

" J'ai peur. "

Il se redressa un peu, surpris sans doute. Peut- être craignait- il que j'avais peur de quelque chose de dangereux.

" De quoi? me demanda- t- il après un moment. "

Je fermais les yeux et repensais aux raisons de ma peur. Il avait raison, de quoi aurais- je bien pu avoir peur? Après tout je savais que même s'ils s'énervaient, mes parents ne me feraient pas de mal, physiquement du moins... Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais anxieuse.

" Je me suis mal exprimée, je n'ai pas réellement peur c'est juste que je m'angoisse.

- Peut- être mais tu as éludé ma question. "

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et énumérai dans un seul souffle:

" De la réaction de mes parents, de mon frère, de mon oncle, de Jason, de mes cousins- cousines, de mon oncle, de ma tante, de la tension qu'il va y avoir, d'être loin de toi, d'être seule au milieu de... "

Il stoppa mon monologue en posant un doigt sur ma bouche et je lui jetais un regard terrifié. Maintenant que je le reconnaissais, ces vacances me paraissaient être un défi infranchissable à surmonter.

" Calme- toi, chuchota- t- il tandis que sa main remettait en place quelques- unes de mes mèches derrière mes oreilles. Tu t'angoisses inutilement. Si elle t'aime vraiment, ta famille respectera ton choix.

- Tu te trompes. Regarde mon frère! m'écriais- je avant de baisser le ton devant la remarque de la bibliothécaire. Il me déteste tout comme mon cousin pourtant je sais qu'ils tiennent à moi.

- Albus et Hugo sont jeunes. Ils commettent des erreurs de jugement, c'est tout à fait normal, sans parler du fait que ton frère ne veut pas te laisser partir. Moi, si j'avais une soeur, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un d'aussi froid que moi.

- Mais tu n'es pas... le coupais- je.

- Chut! Laisses- moi finir s'il te plaît. Tes parents seront peut- être furieux que tu les quitte aussi vite mais s'ils tiennent à te garder alors ils m'accepteront. Moi je suis sûr de moi, par contre si tu ne veux pas courir le risque de perdre ta famille, je compendrais.

- Je suis tout à fait sûre de moi. "

Bizarrement c'était tout à fait vrai, je ne doutais pas un seul instant de mes paroles.

" Je veux vivre avec toi, poursuivais- je. Je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. C'est juste que... La perspective de devoir l'annoncer à mes parents me rend nerveuse. "

Il parut réfléchir un temps pui déclara d'un ton assuré:

" Alors je viendrai leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Quoi? m'étranglai- je. "

Je m'attendais à des paroles réconfortantes mais pas à ça!

" Tu serais prêt à les affronter avec moi?!

- Bien sûr, je serai prêt à tout pour toi. "

Devant ces paroles je m'empourprais et ne trouvais rien à répondre.

C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes devant le seuil de ma maison, moi et Scorpius. Hugo avait tenu à passer une journée encore à Poudlard avec son meilleur ami ce qui m'arrangeait d'ailleurs... Moins je le verrai moins j'angoisserais. C'était méchant je le savais mais il avait sa façon à lui de mettre la pression c'était... Brrr! Je regardais encore une fois la poignée et hésitais. Au bout d'un moment, Scorpius en eu assez d'attendre dehors sous la neige et frappa. Je lui jetai un regard noir, je n'étais pas prête! Il me répondit par un sourire, comme toujours rien ne l'atteignait! Et bien ce n'était pas mon cas! J'entendis des pas qui se rapprochaient et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître ma mère toute souriante. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle me prit dans ses bras.

Je réagis aussitôt et laissai mon stress de côté. Je voulais à tout prix prolonger ce moment car je ne savais pas si je pourrais à nouveau la serrer dans mes bras après lui avoir annoncer la nouvelle. Je ne m'en rendis pas immédiatement compte mais j'avais pleuré et ce n'est qu'après la remarque de ma mère une fois notre étreinte terminée que je m'aperçus des larmes. Ma mère fronça des sourcils quand elle s'aperçut de la présence de Scorpius, mon angoisse revint et je me précipitais de faire les présentations avant de perdre le peu de courage qu'il me restait:

" Maman, je me suis permise d'inviter Scorpius, cela ne pose pas de problèmes? "

Pitié qu'elle dise que si! Pitié!!!

" Non bien sûr que non, répondit- elle toute polie comme elle était. Enchantée de te rencontrer Scorpius.

- Moi de même Madame. "

Bon bon! Cela durait trop! A un moment j'allais exploser tellement j'étais sur les nerfs!

" Mais entrez! s'exclama ma mère en me voyant claquer des dents. "

La chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée me fit du bien et je me débarrassais sans regret de mon manteau blanc trempé. Je portais un jean gris clair avec un haut blanc cassé sous un pull peu épais gris foncé. Peut- être aurais- je dû en effet plus m'habiller comme me l'avait recommandé Scorpius... Mais pour l'instant c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Mon père était au salon en train de lire un bouquin sur les équipes de Quidditch. Ma mère alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et le sortit de son nuage:

" Notre fille est arrivé Ron et elle a amené un invité surprise. "

Bon, pour l'instant ma mère avait plutôt bien géré la nouvelle mais qu'en était- il de mon père? Je savais que question Malfoy il en était assez allergique ce qui n'allait pas m'arranger. Il se leva et je pus voir à sa figure qu'il avait reconnu de quel invité ma mère parlait. Je retins ma respiration et attendis tandis que la figure de mon père devenait de plus en plus rouge. Alors que j'allais manquer d'air pour respirer et grogna dans sa barbe:

" Ainsi c'était donc vrai...

- Papa? Ca va? demandais- je car son visage avait viré au vert et je m'inquiétais pour lui desormais. "

Ma mère vint poser une main sur son épaule et murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, par contre j'entendis très bien ce que mon père hurla:

" DEHORS!!!!!!!!! "

Je reçus cela comme une gifle et ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qu'essayaient de me faire comprendre mon amant et ma mère, je me ruais à l'extérieur sans manteau. Je me fichais comme de mon premier chaudron qu'il faisait froid ou que j'avais l'air folle ainsi courant dans les rues de Londres côté sorcier à travers les allées des maisons décorées pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Je courais sans réfléchir et le vent m'arrachait des larmes. Epuisée, je finis par m'asseoir sur un banc recouvert de givre mais cela m'importait peu, que ma tenue serait à jeter après. Les larmes coulaient et ce n'était plus à cause du vent cette fois. Non, je pleurais car même si je m'étais préparée à la réaction de mon père elle n'en était pas moins douloureuse à accepter. Loin de là...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là, seule à me tourmenter sur mon sort mais j'étais trempée lorsque Scorpius réussit à me retrouver. Nous ne dîmes rien, je me contentai de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de le serrer très fort. Le message était simple: je pouvais compter sur lui. Et cela me fit du bien. J'étais soulagée que quelqu'un soit là pour me comprendre. C'est donc dans ce sentiment qui est le soulagement que je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Le soleil réchauffait mon visage bien que ce premier fut à moitié caché par les nuages blancs. Ce n'est que quand j'ouvris les paupières et que je remarquais que je n'étais pas dans les appartements des préfets- en- chef que je me rémémorais la journée d'hier. Je fermais les yeux, pria que cela ne fut qu'un cauchemar mais quand je les rouvris j'étais toujours dans une chambre inconnue. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de fondre en larmes car je remarquais que j'étais observée. En effet, Scorpius était allongé à mes côtés et m'observait. Je me collais contre lui comme s'il était ma bouée de sauvetage, et le temps perdit son importance, comme mes soucis.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rompit le silence que ceux- ci remontèrent à la surface:

" Ta mère t'a envoyé un hibou, m'annonça- t- il en désignant une enveloppe. "

Je soupirais car je savais déjà ce qu'il y aurait dans cette lettre. Des excuses pour que je pardonne l'attitude de mon père car ma mère m'assurerait qu'il allait se calmer. Mais je n'avais pas envie de nourrir de faux espoir, de vivre dans un monde d'illusions. Tout cela éait terminé aussi je partis rapidement sur une autre sujet:

" Où sommes- nous? "

J'essayais de trouver un quelquonque détail qui pourrait m'indiquer en effet où nous nous trouvions. Ce n'était pas une chambre d'hôtel car il y avait trop de meubles, tout le monde savait qu'il n'y en avait jamais assez dans les hôtels! Mais la chambre était assez... Impersonnelle. Aucune photographies, aucun souvenir de vacances ou de voyages. Rien. On aurait pu croire à une chambre d'hôpital si les draps, la tapisseries et les meubles n'auraient pas été de si bonne qualité. Et puis les couleurs étaient chaudes: du pourpe et de l'ébène pour le bois.

" Chez moi, me répondit- il après un instant de réflexion.

- Chez toi? m'exclamai- je.

- Oui, mon oncle est décédé l'an dernier et il m'a légué cette demeure. J'y habite depuis mes dix- sept ans.

- Oh., je suis désolée. "

Cela expliquait donc pourquoi il n'y avait rien de personnel, même dans sa chambre à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais affiché de photos.

" Comment te sens- tu? "

Interêssante question. Moi- même je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Comment devais- je me sentir? Je me sentais bien car j'étais avec lui comme en sécurité mais mal aussi, car je venais de perdre mon père en quelque sorte. Aussi ma réponse fut assez évasive:

" Ca va.

- Tu en es sûre?

- Oui, murmurai- je.

- Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi? "

Je méditais cinq minutes avant de répondre:

" Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier la journée d'hier. "

Mon amoureux sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se lever sans raison évidente et de me lancer une de mes tenues d'hiver. J'étais assez surprise de cette attitude. Qu'avais- je dit qui méritait un empressement pareil?

" Qu'est- ce que tu fais? demandais- je en le voyant sortir un objet de sa valise. "

Il me sourit et se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent, il me chuchota:

" Je m'éforce d'élaborer un plan pour te changer les idées. Habilles- toi, la salle de bain est là, dit -il en me montrant une porte à droite. Tu as une demi- heure, le temps que j'organise tout.

- Mais organiser quoi?! rouspétais- je, agacée de ne rien comprendre.

- C'est une surprise, mon amour. "

Sur ce, il m'embrassa sur le front et s'empressa de filer.

Il ne l'avait peut- être pas noté mais c'était la première fois qu'il m'avouait qu'il m'aimait. Bien sûr je savais qu'il tenait à moi mais cela faisait du bien de l'entendre dire! C'est donc sur un petit nuage que je pris ma douche. Je décidais de lisser mes cheveux roux, cette fois- ci avec un sort. Je saupoudrais mon visage de poudre puis me mis un léger soupçon de crayon noir avant d'ajouter une touche de blush. Voilà! La tenue que Scorpius m'avait choisie était assez élégante mais tout à fait décontractée. Il s'agissait d'une robe d'hiver bleu fonçée m'arrivant aux genoux. J'avais enfilé des collants noirs. Une fois mes bottes de cette même couleur enfilées je descendis dans le hall. Scorpius m'y attendait et je me demandais si j'étais en retard. Apparement, si c'était le cas j'étais pardonnée car il m'accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

" Où allons- nous?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise.

- Pfff! Je déteste les surprises! grommelais- je. "

Il passa outre ma remarque et il nous fit transplaner.

_Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu mais j'en veux encore! bsx!_

_Lily- Nora._


	9. Chapitre 8

_C'est encore et toujours moi! Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre huit:

Nous atterîmes dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas.

" Où sommes- nous? m'empressais- je de demander. "

Il soupira puis me répéta encore une fois que je devais attendre car c'était une surprise! Vraiment, j'en avais assez d'être lambinée ainsi. Mais le point positif c'est que je passais les dix minutes de marche avec lui à étudier le paysage pour savoir où nous nous trouvions ce qui me détourna des pensées que j'aurais pu avoir sur la journée d'hier.

Ce n'est que quand j'apercus un panneau en une langue étrangère que je devinais:

" La France?

- Oui. Du côté sorcier bien sûr mais cela a son charme quand même. Ca te plaît? "

J'hochais la tête comme une idiote, trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais même sauté dans ses bras si je n'aurais pas aperçu la ville de loin. On aurait plutôt dit un grand village car tous les batiments ne dépassaient pas deux étages. Mais ce village était quand même grand.

" Ce n'est pas la capitale de la France sorcière mais cela a son charme quand même, me renseigna- t- il. "

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui. De plus en cette période de fête les batisses étaient joliment décorées. Partout, nous voyions des lutins chanter ou alors des cerfs miniatures volant grâce à un sort très simple qui transformaient les oiseaux en cerfs aux yeux de sorciers seulement. Je dus prendre au moins deux kilogrammes avec toutes les sucreries que je goûtais.

C'est avec des étoiles dans les yeux que je regagnis avec Scorpius l'Angleterre. Nous étions sur le seuil de la porte et il cherchait ses clés. Les mêmes clés que je lui avaient dérobées à son insu. D'ailleurs il commençait à s'enerver de ne pas les trouver et je dus faire appel à toute ma sagesse pour ne pas rigoler.

" C'est ça que tu cherches? dis- je en brandissant lesdites clés tout en souriant d'un air entendu.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me provoquer, me menaça- t- il gentiment en se rapprochant de moi. "

Si je ne savais pas qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal, j'aurais eu peur et je comprenais à présent pourquoi les autres à Poudlard se méfiaient de lui.

" Oh vraiment? Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que cela a des conséquences. "

A présent il avait récupéré les clés et nous nous ragardâmes dans les yeux.

" Quelles conséquences? continuai- je à l'allumer.

- Quand on joue avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. "

Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et un frisson de plaisir me parcourut. Alors j'en eu assez d'attendre et je fis le dernier pas qui séparait nos lèvres. A cet instant, peu importait que mon père me détestait ou que mon frère allait débarquer d'un jour à l'autre pour essayer de me faire entendre raison sous ordre de mon paternel. Non, pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait c'est que j'étais avec Scorpius et nous allions faire l'amour ce qui éloignait très très loin tous mes problèmes du moment.

Je ne sais pas comment mais Scorpius réussit à ouvrir la porte tout en me tenant fermement contre lui ce dont je ne me plaignais pas! Me trouvant sans doute trop lente il me souleva et je me retrouvais allongée sur le sofa. Je n'arrêtais pas de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de commençer à lui déboutonner sa chemise pour laisser apparaître un torse magnifique dont je ne me lasserais sans doute jamais. Scorpius lui, avait entreprit de m'ôter ma robe et il l'aurait complétement fait si un toussotement ne nous était pas parvenu.

" Maman? s'exclama mon amant. "

Si vous imaginez pire situation pour rencontrer les parents de votre petit- copain, j'aimerais l'entendre. Non, parce que les parents de Scorpius nous ont découvert juste avant que nous... Enfin je vais pas vous faire un dessin quoi! Dès que j'avais compris qui étaient les intrus je m'étais empréssée de remettre comme il faut ma robe. Au premier coup d'oeil, ses parents ne me détestaient pas mais s'ils étaient aussi... Disons impérméables aux sentiments que leur fils, je pouvais me tromper.

Le père de Scorpius avait l'air... Je dirais courtois car sympathique ne conviendrait pas. Quelqu'un de sympathique aurait aussitôt tout fait pour que la tension retombe ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Oh attention, que personne ne se trompe il n'avait pas fait de remarques pour me mettre dans l'embarras, c'est juste qu'il n'avait rien dit. Depuis une heure quand même! La seule chose qu'il faisait c'était de me regarder avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. C'était assez frustrant.

Tandis que sa mère... Et bien c'était quelqu'un! Et elle le savait. Alors que Scorpius emmenait son père à la cuisine pour aller chercher des verres et une bouteille d'hydromel. Celle- ci avait profité de l'absence de son mari et de son fils pour... M'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

" Je vous pensais différente. Plus sophistiquée. "

Oui j'imaginais que trop bien à quelle genre de femme elle aimerait que j'appartienne. Une femme superficielle.

" Mais je m'y habituerais, avait- elle enchaîné. "

A cela je n'avais pu qu'acquiescer car je n'avais pas trouvé ce qu'il aurait fallu que je dise.

" Enfin, avait- elle soupiré. Si c'est vous qu'il aime alors qu'il vous épouse! "

Là j'avoue mon coeur avait loupé un battement. M'épouser? Depuis quand un mariage avait été au programme? Cela allait un peu vite pour moi. J'avais dû devenir pâle car elle m'avait demandé si j'allais bien. Heureusement, mon amoureux et son père étaient revenus.

Scorpius leur a servi un verre d'hydromel chacun et après qu'il les aient invité à rester, ils étaient partis car, d'après sa très chère mère, il ne fallait pas se coucher après minuit sinon le mot " sorcière " prendrait un autre sens pour elle. En d'autres termes, elle ne voulait pas avoir de cernes le lendemain.

C'est donc avec soulagement que je la vis transplaner avec son mari en espérant les revoir le moins souvent. La porte d'entrée se referma et je soupirais, comme si on m'avait ôté un énorme poids des épaules. Scorpius me prit par l'épaule et me chuchota à l'oreillle avec sa voix de velours:

" Ils t'aiment bien. "

Euh, j'avais dû râté une réplique car il était absolument impossible que l'on parlât de ses parents.

" Qui ça?

- Mes parents, voyons! "

...

" Tu es serieux?

- Bien sûr, ça se voit qu'ils t'apprécient.

- Tiens, moi j'aurais plutôt constaté qu'il ne m'appréciaient pas, grommelai- je. "

Les propos de sa mère le prouvaient, j'en était sûre.

" Non, crois- moi, objecta- t- il. S'il ne t'aimaient pas, tu ne serais plus là. "

Cette phrase éveilla ma curiosité. Comment ça je ne serai plus là? Ils m'auraient mis à la porte? Même si c'était techniquement impossible puisqu'on se trouvait chez mon amant. D'ailleurs celui- ci dut deviner mes pensées dans mon regard interrogateur car il s'empressa d'ajouter:

" Ma mère a sa façon bien à elle de mettre les gens à la porte. "

J'haussais un sourcil, toujours aussi curieuse. Scorpius baissa la tête puis la réhaussa avec un drôle de sourire:

" Elle renverse sa boisson sur les gens. Le plus souvent, elle veille à ce que le liquide soit brûlant. Pour qu'on emmène la personne à St- Mangouste. "

Je m'étais attendue à un truc original mais pas à ça! Sa mère était timbrée ou quoi? Envoyer les gens à l'hôpital?! Finalement, son fils avait peut- être raison je lui avais sans doute plu. Ce qui était bien, vu les circonstances... Au moins ses parents à lui respectaient le choix de leur enfant. Les miens devraient donc se faire une raison. D'ailleurs un détail me revint soudainement.

Ce détail je m'en saurais bien passé mais il fallait que je mette les choses au point si je voulais réussir à m'endormir ce soir.

" Dis- moi, commençais- je alors que nous montions dans notre chambre.

- Oui? dit- il en se stoppant net dans les marches.

- Et bien... Ta mère a dit quelque chose juste avant que tu ne reviennes avec ton père...

- Oh. Et qu'est- ce qu'elle t'a dit?

- Et bien... Elle a parlé de mariage et je me demandais si... "

Je n'arrivais pas à poursuivre et je sus que je devais rougir comme une pivoine. Scorpius lui n'avait toujours rien dit.

" Oh, c'est ça! Ne t'en fais pas, elle a toujours voulu que je me marie dès mes études terminées.

- Pourquoi donc? demandai- je, une fois rassurée que sa mère ne veuille pas nous marier pendant ces vacances de fin d'années. "

Le fait de se marier avec Scorpius ne me révulsait pas, loin de là! Mais je ne voulais pas rajouter ce problème dans ma vie. Déjà que mes parents avaient du mal à accepter mon amant comme petit- ami alors comme mari!

" Elle pense que personne ne pourra me supporter plus d'un an alors elle espère qu'une fois mariée... Ma femme ne s'enfuira pas à cause de ce mariage. Du moins pas sans avoir assurer la descendance. "

Je souris. Oui, j'imaginais bien sa mère penser ce genre de choses.

" Mais ne t'inquiète pas, enchaîna- t- il. Je compte bien te garder plus d'un an. D'ailleurs c'est déjà fait.

- Comment ça?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je te connais depuis plus de sept ans et tu es toujours devant moi sans raison de t'enfuir.

- Pourtant j'ai essayé au début, le taquinai- je.

- A cause de ta famille, soupira- t- il comme résigné. "

Il est vrai que lors de mes premières années à Poudlard, j'avais cru aux rumeurs courant sur les Malfoy dans ma famille. J'avais donc craint Scorpius, au début.

" Oui, opinais- je. Mais maintenant c'est ma famille que je cherche à fuir. Ou plutôt mon ancienne famille car ma famille maintenant c'est la tienne. "

Je l'avais crains au début mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Non plus du tout même. J'enroulais mes mains autour de son cou et l'embrassais d'un baiser long et doux comme pour lui prouver ma sincérité.

" Tu acceptes donc ma mère dans ta famille? railla- t- il après avoir, contre mon gré, mis fin au baiser. "

Je grimaçais et il pouffa. Et je ris avec lui. Cela me fis du bien. Pendant un court instant mes ennuis s'envolèrent loin, très loin.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant car quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa et je me tendis. Car qui pourrait venir à une heure du matin avec de bonnes nouvelles? De bonnes intentions? Personne malheureusement. Scorpius remarqua mon anxiété et me demanda si je préférais rester ici pendant qu'il envoyait paître le nouveau venu. J'hésitais longtemps puis decidais d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait. J'étais trop curieuse pour rester au premier. Je savais bien que mon amant aurait préféré que je reste là- haut mais je ne tenais pas à être prise pour quelqu'un de fragile, quelqu'un à protéger. Je ne voulais pas être un poids, un maillon faible.

Nous descendîmes en silence. Moi, anxieuse de découvrir qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Lui, déçu que je ne sois pas restée en haut. Il ouvrit la porte et... Se reçu un coup de poing dans la figure! De la part de mon frère! Celui- ci esquissait déjà un geste pour lui en remettre un deuxième mais mon amoureux se leva et lui mit une droite. Tandis que moi, j'étais trop surprise pour faire quoi que se soit. Ce n'est que quand je vis mon frère faire mine de vouloir prendre sa baguette que je réagis.

" HUGO!!!!! hurlais- je. ARRETE!!!! "

Il ne parut même pas m'entendre et envoya un sort que mon amant parvint facilement à éviter. Ce dernier venait lui aussi de sortir sa baguette. D'ailleurs je m'en rendis compte lorsqu'il l'utilisa pour me mettre à l'abri derrière lui. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

" CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX!!!!! ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT!!!! "

Mais il continuait. J'eus alors une idée. Chacun se battait parce qu'il pensait que le mieux pour moi se serait de se ranger à l'idée de chacun. Donc ils ne voulaient que mon bien. Conclusion: aucun des deux ne m'attaquerait.

Détourner l'attention de Scorpius ne fut pas aisé, même si celui- ci était en plein duel. Je dus au bon moment pour me retrouver entre les deux soi- disant combattants. Tous deux se stoppèrent immédiatement et j'en fus soulagée. Je n'aurais pas besoin de m'arracher les cordes vocales pour leur ordonner d'arrêter de se battre. Mon plan avait, pour l'instant, fonctionné. Bon, ils se fusillaient toujours du regard mais ils avaient abaissé leur baguette, bien que chacun semblait prêt à la réutiliser à chaque instants. Je devais donc faire vite.

" Hugo, que fais- tu ici? "

Il ignora ma question et continua de soutenir le regard noir qu'il adressait à Scorpius.

" Hugo, que fais- tu ici? répétais- je, plus insistante. "

Il sembla, enfin, remarquer ma présence et, toujours sans me regarder, me répondit:

" Je suis venu te parler. "

Là, j'explosais:

" C'EST CA QUE TU APPELLES PARLER??!!! TE BATTRE AVEC SCORPIUS?!!! T'ES BARJO OU QUOI????

- Et toi, qu'est- ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour sortir avec lui?! Tu savais parfaitement ce que notre père pense de sa famille! Et il a fallu que tu lui infliges ça!

- Ce ne sont que des préjugés Hugo! On doit passer tout ça! La guerre est finie maintenant! Et les mangemorts sont tous morts!

- Son père en était un et il est toujours vivant! Qu'est- ce qui me prouve que lui n'en ai pas un? "

Jusqu'alors resté muet, Scorpius prit la parole et sa voix claqua comme un fouet:

" Ecoute- moi bien, le môme. Je ne me battrai pas avec toi cette nuit car cela te ferait trop d'honneur et cela fera souffrir ta soeur ce dont tu ne sembles pas te soucier. Par contre, je ne te laisserai pas m'insulter sous mon propre toit. Alors si tu ne veux pas partir, je ne te forcerais pas, par contre tu n'auras pas à te plaindre si la tension sera présente. Et pour ton information, oui mon père était un magemort mais n'ayant tué personne ou même torturé, il a été acquitté. Quitte à m'insulter, vérifies au moins tes informations. "

Tout en récitant ces menaces, il m'avait contourné et je l'avais laissée faire. J'étais trop hébétée pour réagir. Je le voyais ici, térrifiant comme jamais, toisant mon frère. Et pour la première fois, j'eus peur pour mon frère. Jamais ce dernier n'avait fait quelque chose de dangereux, jamais. Pourtant là, à defier Scorpius, il était téméraire et je voulais qu'il parte. Pas pour me laisser tranquille, juste pour qu'il ne rentre pas plus amoché qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ok, il l'avait cherché! Mais quand même...

Durant mes songes, mon frère avait acquiescé puis était parti, non sans avant m'avoir jeté un dernier regard d'avertissement. Je lus tant de peine dans ce visage que je voulus me faire pardonner même si je ne trouvais pas grand- chose à me reprocher:

" Hugo, murmurais- je.

- Oui?

- Je suis désolée... De devoir choisir.

- Alors ne choisis pas. Rentre à la maison. "

J'entendis Scorpius serrer des poings et mon coeur se brisa. Pourquoi est- ce que mes familles ne s'entendaient pas?

" Non, Hugo. Je reste ici.

- Très bien. Papa ne l'acceptera surement jamais.

- Et je suppose que maman se rangera de son côté.

- Oui. Si tu changes d'avis...

- Je suis décidée, le coupais- je.

- Au revoir, donc, dit- il avant de marcher vers le portail.

- Adieu, chuchotais- je. "

Je ne sais pas s'il m'entendit mais je perçus qu'il comprenait sans doute que ce serait la dernière fois que nous aurions une discussion. Bien sûr nous nous reverrions à l'école ou dans la rue mais maintenant, il ne serait plus mon frère. J'avais définitivement tourné le dos à ma famille.

Alors la vague de douleur, de vide et de regrets me submergea et je fondis en larmes dans les bras de l'être le plus cher à mon coeur.

_Je voudrai juste faire passer une __**information:**_

_Une review est un commentaire que les lecteurs envoie à l'auteur biais le site fanfiction. Pour cela il faut cliquer sur le bouton au milieu!_

_**Alors vous voyez c'est pas si compliqué!**_

_Lily- Nora._

_P.S: Merci à toi Lily la tigresse!_


	10. Epilogue

_Rappel du disclaimer: __rien ne m'appratient tout est à J.K Rowling sauf quelques personnages à moi mais vous avez sans doute deviné lesquels maintenant!._

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_Miss DS: __Et bah tu verras bien s'ils se réconcilient ou pas!_

_Caella:__ Moi aussi je suis d'accord avec Rose! Et merci!_

_Nini: __Je ne sais pas si leurs réactions sont vraiment disproportionnées, ça doit dépendre du point de vue je suppose... Mais merci d'avoir posté!_

_Tout a une fin et moi je suis soulagée d'avoir enfin réussi à finir une fic!_

Epilogue:

_Cinq ans plus tard, au manoir de Scorpius et Rose Malfoy._

Pour certains, repenser au passé rappelle de bons souvenirs. Cela remémore une époque sans obligations autre que d'aller en cours et de travailler alors que maintenant c'est un calvaire avec le boulot, le travail à la maison et son rôle d'époux ou d'épouse.

Mais pas pour moi. Repenser au passé me rappellais de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs de choix ou de sacrifices, comme vous voulez... Et même si ces choix avaient été difficiles et douloureux, je ne les regrettais pas. Non, car ce sont ces choix qui m'ont permis d'être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Une femme comblée et qui ne regrette pas d'avoir definitivement abandonné sa famille d'origine pour sa nouvelle famille. Mon époux. Et ses parents, malheureusement même si eux au moins m'adressaient la parole. Quoique sa mère ne venait que pour voir si j'étais enceinte.

Repenser au passé était une chose à ne pas faire si je voulais garder ma bonne humeur quasiment permanante depuis la fin de notre lune de miel à Scorpius et à moi, l'été après les ASPIC. Une lune de miel magnifique. C'est là- bas que tout espoir de renouer avec mes parents et mon frère m'avait quitté. Ce qui d'un côté était bénéfique car je ne guettais pas tous les matins un hibou de leur part. Les remords m'ont quitté eux aussi, petit à petit. Oh, il n'ont pas totalement disparu! Je m'en veux toujours un peu de faire souffrir ma mère qui ne veut pas choisir entre moi et mon père. Sans que ce dernier le sache nous nous étions revues et je lui avais affirmé que je comprenais qu'elle n'essaie pas de raisonner mon paternel, de peur de le perdre à jamais.

Je l'apercevais de temps en temps au ministère lorsque j'accompagnais mon cher mari au travail et nous nous saluions mais pas plus. Nous parler en cachette n'aurait pas arranger les choses dans nos couples respectifs. Scorpius reprochait à ma mère de n'être pas assez courageuse pour une Gryffondor. D'un côté, j'étais d'accord avec lui mais si moi aussi un jour je devais choisir entre un de mes enfants et Scorpius, c'est ce dernier que je choisirais. Même si cela me ferait de la peine de voir mon enfant me tourner le dos.

Bref, j'étais heureuse maintenant et je repensais au passé le moins souvent possible. Tout ce qui touchait à avant ma lune de miel était tabou et tout le monde dans ma nouvelle famille le savait. Sauf ma belle- mère qui s'amusait à me lancer des piques. Je me doutais que le but était de me donner envie de lui plaire pour qu'elle arrête. Et le seul moyen était d'avoir un enfant. Ce dont je ne voulais pas, pour le moment du moins. Je voulais des enfants mais pas si tôt! Pas à vingt- trois et quelques mois! C'était trop tôt! Je voulais attendre encore un an ou deux!

Scorpius partageait mon avis et il essayait de convaincre sa mère, en vain. Il se révéla que son père était un homme sympathique bien que froid et distant. Les repas étaient souvent accompagnés de longs silences pesants mais sinon tout allait bien. Vraiment j'étais heureuse. Très heureuse. J'étais même épanouie. Oui, épanouie! Je l'étais car j'avais la chance de vivre avec l'homme que j'aimais et que j'aimerais à jamais. Vraiment, jamais je ne regretterais le jour où il m'a tapoté le bras pour accéder au Choixpeau qui le répartirait dans sa maison. Jamais je ne regretterais le jour où nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois. Car c'est ce jour que même sans le savoir, j'avais rencontré mon âme soeur, ma vie.

*Fin*

_Je voudrai remercier:_

_- Mes chers fidèles lecteurs ( lectrices)_

_- Ma correctrice: Lily la tigresse56_

_- Ma meilleure amie: Little Beattle ( sans laquelle cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour )_

_- Ma petite soeur: Solange._

_- Et bien sûr J.K. Rowling pour nous avoir fait rêver tant de fois!_

_Bsx et merci d'avoir suivi ma fic!_

_Lily- Nora_


End file.
